Kiss of Fate
by Esa MaRie
Summary: Ever wondered how your first kiss is going to be? Well, that’s a problem for Mikan because she already got hers and Natsume will never let her forget that fact. Sorry, I sucked at summaries… just read on. NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

**

* * *

****Summary:**

Ever wonder how your first kiss is going to be? Well, that's a problem for Mikan because she already got hers and Natsume will never let her change that fact. Sorry, I sucked at summaries… just read on. NxM

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

The night was dark and solemn as the sound of nightly creatures overwhelmed the grounds of Alice Academy. A girl with long brown hair was walking alone the cursed path into the Northern Forest. Her eyes were blank as if devoid of soul. Her feet seemed to have a mind of its own, walking into a an unknown destination. She wanted to turn back but the presence of a mysterious and dangerous power was controlling her body. As she neared a cave, she could feel the hairs from her nape slowly standing up. She saw a shadow move from the cave. Her eyes grew wide as the figure of a man emerged and slowly coming towards her. Her lips began to tremble as he approached her. She looked around trying to find some other ways to escape but he was too fast. There was no escape. She felt his harsh grasp of her arm, then her eyes widened when she saw him holding a….

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why the hell did you scream, Mikan?"

"You screwed up the whole story!"

A bunch of 16 year-old girls complained as the intensity and mood of the story was completely destroyed, butchered, slashed by one idiotic girl who didn't know the difference between a romance story with a little suspense and a horror story.

An auburn-haired girl lifted her teary eyes from the pillow that she was clutching as if her dear life depended on it. "B-but it was so scary!", she whimpered.

"What do you mean scary? It was supposed to be a romantic tale, you fool!", the cat-like girl Sumire yelled.

"Oh no! So what happened, Sumire?", Anna asked, eager to know the continuation of the story.

"Jack was holding a ring, of course, and asked Jane to marry him and they lived happily ever after. The end!", Sumire snapped.

"Not fair!", Kaede complained. "You skipped several parts of the story."

"Blame it to that idiot!", Sumire pointed to Mikan.

Groans were heard all over the room. Once Sumire is pissed off, nothing can change her mind.

The girls of Alice Academy High School 2-B were currently having a pajama party in Hotaru's room. Being a 3-star student, Hotaru's room was large enough to accommodate 15 hyper active sixteen year-olds. Giggles and laughter were heard all over the room as they tackled one topic to another. As expected of teenagers, the favorite topic will always be…

"Hey Mikan, have you ever been in love?", Nonoko asked.

"Huh?"

"You'll never get a good answer from that idiot.", Hotaru murmured.

"Hotaru!", Mikan cried.

"Oh! I'm wondering who's gonna be the lucky guy to give me my first kiss…", Anna sighed.

The girls began squealing and giggling.

"I want my first kiss to be very romantic!"

"My first boyfriend kissed me right after I said yes to him."

"I want to experience my first kiss on top of the ferris wheel!"

"He should bring me first to a romantic candlelight dinner before I'll allow him to kiss me."

"I want to experience it at the beach, during sunset!"

"How about you, Hotaru? How do you want your first kiss to be?", Mikan asked.

Everyone stopped talking. Hotaru Imai's opinion on first kiss? Now, that would be very interesting…

Hotaru handed her a long piece of paper. Thirteen curious girls began to squeeze into Mikan trying to get a glimpse of what was written.

"Ouch! Wait, let me see first! What's this?" Mikan looked into the paper. "A diamond jewelry set, a Porsche, a mansion, $10 million yen allowance per month… What the hell is this?"

"He should be able to provide me those before I allow a guy to kiss me.", came the emotionless reply from Hotaru.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's so unromantic, Hotaru!", Anna commented.

"Yeah, it's not as if you're gonna marry him. We're just talking about who's going to be your first kiss.", Nonoko said.

"Aren't you a little excited to experience your first love?", Kim asked.

"I'm an inventor. I need funds. I need money. If love comes along, there should be money with it.", Hotaru grumbled as she munched into her food.

"How about you Mikan?", Kaoru asked. "I've heard that Akira Souma is courting you."

Mikan blushed.

"Really?"

"He's so cute!"

"Ah… well… hey, I think I'm getting hungry…", Mikan said trying to change the topic, blushing deeply as she thought of Akira. Groans were heard. Mikan knew that her friends were really curious but she doesn't want to talk about it now. Akira Souma… he just transferred to the Alice Academy a month ago and is a senior high school student, one year older than them. With dark brown hair and green eyes, he was simply gorgeous and the girls were crazy about him. He easily became one of the most popular boys in the academy, almost at Natsume Hyuuga's level, although many would still consider the latter the more handsome of the two. But most girls would prefer to pursue Akira since he's much nicer than Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga, second year-class B… the mere mention of the name is enough to spark different emotions among the students – admiration for his good looks and intellect, and fear for his power and temper. Despite the rise of Akira's popularity, Mikan was not really interested in him until one fateful day…

_**- Flashback - **_

"_Oh no! I'm going to be late again!", Mikan cried as she hurried into the corridors when… BAMM! Mikan found herself sprawled against the floor._

"_Your strategy to catch my attention is really unique, Polkadots.", Natsume grinned as he stared down at Mikan._

_Mikan looked down and gasped as she noticed that her skirt had flipped up exposing her lacy polkadots panties. "YOU PERVERT!", Mikan screamed as she quickly stood up and lunged at Natsume._

_Natsume side-stepped and dodged Mikan's attack. _

_Mikan felt herself falling into space and began to expect another embarrassing scene in front of Natsume when she felt her body crashed against someone and a pair of strong arms caught her to stop her from falling._

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_Mikan was still in shock and it took her several seconds to realize that she was actually in a boy's embrace._

"_KYAHHH!", Mikan screamed as she pushed him away, her face bright red. She lifted her eyes and met the gentle green eyes looking at her with concern. She glanced around and saw several students looking at her with amused expressions until her eyes met a pair of angry crimson eyes. Mikan suddenly felt fear with the way Natsume was looking at her that she backed away and ran to her classroom without saying thank you to the other boy who saved her._

_After class, Mikan heard a little commotion from her female classmates._

"_Oh my, it's Akira Souma!", one of her female classmates whispered._

"_What is he doing here?", her companion whispered back._

"_He's cute!"_

"_It looks like he's waiting for someone."_

_Mikan continued to pack her things. 'Akira Souma', she thought. That name was beginning to become popular these days. She heard that he was a new student and a handsome one too. She glanced at her left and was surprised to see Natsume looking intently at her. Then he smirked. Mikan narrowed her eyes and snubbed him, then headed for the door. She stopped in surprise when she saw the guy who saved her leaning against the pillar as if waiting for someone. He smiled when he saw her, his handsome face seemed to have brightened, then walked towards her, totally indifferent of the gazes of the people surrounding them._

"_Hi!", he greeted with a smile._

"_H-hi!", Mikan stammered as she greeted back._

"_Mikan Sakura, right?", he asked._

_Mikan's eyes widened. "H-how did you know my name?"_

"_I have my own sources.", he replied with an amused look. "You owe me a thank you this morning."_

"_Eh….ah….I…", Mikan was blushing as she scrambled for words to say._

"_By the way, I'm Akira Souma.", he extended his hand to her as he introduced himself, which of course Mikan accepted. Akira stared at their linked hands then lifted his gaze to her golden orbs. "Can I invite you for a snack, Sakura-chan?"_

And that was the start. They became fast friends, although many are doubting that Akira's intention is only friendship. And Mikan couldn't help but be flattered. Akira is a great guy. He's sweet, charming, and thoughtful. And he makes her laugh. He's not courting her, but what if…

"Earth to Mikan! Earth to Mikan!", Sumire yelled.

"Huh?", Mikan stared at Sumire with a bewildered look.

"Mikan was daydreaming!", Karen teased.

"Idiot, it's already night.", another girl countered and laughter was heard all over the room.

"So Mikan, how do you want your first kiss to be?", Nonoko asked.

Mikan blushed again. "Well… of course, I want it to be special and romantic. And it has to be the boy that I truly love." Mikan closed her eyes and tried to imagine a scene with Akira. "Night time would be more romantic I think. We could sit under a tree and gaze into the stars holding each other hands."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! That's so nice!", Anna sighed.

"Hmph!", Sumire snapped. "For me, it doesn't matter where or when, as long as…." Her eyes suddenly sparkled. "As long as it's Natsume-kun! Oh my Natsume!" Sumire closed her eyes and held her blushing cheeks.

The other girls began to talk animatedly about how cool and cute Natsume is.

"Idiots.", Hotaru whispered but stopped when she saw Mikan's stunned expression. "Mikan?"

_Natsume? Natsume?_ The name began to register into Mikan's mind and a scene from a long time ago flashed into her memory.

_She and Natsume were sitting on one of the branches of the Sakura Tree. She got angry with Natsume and began calling him names. All of a sudden, Natsume grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her towards him and kissed her long and hard._

_She pushed him after she almost couldn't breathe. "So that was a kiss, eh?", he commented after. He then jumped from the tree and left her shocked and blushing from what had happened._

_M-my f-first k-kiss!_ Mikan's mind was screaming in frustration. _M-y first kiss was with that bastard Natsume!_

"KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**_Yipeee! I'm back again with a new story! So, how do you like it? Bad? Good? Should I just trash it? Hehehe! The idea just came and I couldn't help writing it down. I'm not sure though where this story is heading to. Sounds a bit corny and mushy... just listen to Mikan's musings... hahaha! _**

**_Actually, this is supposed to be a 'humor' story. I just wonder where the humor went. (scratches my head) I'm not laughing when I read through it, honestly! Maybe on the next chapters I hope... depends on my mood. (",)_**

_**Some of the girl's names here were just made up. I don't know the names of the other students in Section B. So, bear with me folks. :-)**_

_**Reviews please:-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone turned around in surprise at Mikan's scream.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Are you alright?"

But the brunette kept her head down. _No! I'm not alright! My f-first kiss! My love life! It's all ruined! Goodbye romantic and memorable first kiss! Goodbye holding hands under the stars! Goodbye my first kiss with Akira-kun! Why? Why the hell did Natsume kissed me at that time? That bastard Natsume! He was already a rotten pervert at the age of 10…_

Suddenly, Mikan felt a surge of hope. That event happened 6 years ago. And she had almost forgotten about it. Maybe Natsume had forgotten about it also. Considering the number of girlfriends that pervert playboy had, she's sure that he had kissed a number of girls and he won't remember kissing a naïve 10 year old kid. She'll just consider that event as an accident, as if nothing happened between them. Her REAL first kiss will be Akira Souma!

"YES! I'M SO DAMN SMART!", Mikan shouted with determination. _Hah! Nothing happened between me and Natsume! Nothing! That kiss never happened at all!_

"Ano… Mikan-chan…", Nonoko called at her.

"Huh?", Mikan was awakened from her trance and saw that no one seemed to be around her. She looked down and saw fourteen heads curiously looking up at her. "EKKK!", Mikan screeched as she noticed that she's standing on top of the table and had stepped on some of the food.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan came crashing against the floor.

"Hotaru, you meanie!", Mikan cried as she massaged her poor backside.

"Idiot.", Hotaru muttered. "You just wasted our food. And what's with the declaration that you're smart? That's stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Grrrr…Hotaru!", Mikan was annoyed but she couldn't help being embarrassed that she had said her thought out loud. Good thing she wasn't able to mention anything about real problem that was bugging her.

"But why did you scream, Mikan?", Mai asked, then began teasing her. "You were thinking of Akira-kun, right?"

The girls began tease Mikan about her relationship with Akira.

"Mikan loves Akira!"

"Mikan and Akira sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Laughter and giggles were heard as some of the girls sang that as they tease Mikan.

"Nee, Mikan. You think Akira is going to be your first kiss?", Kaede asked.

Mikan blushed but a mysterious smile came across her lips. _Definitely!_

* * *

"Damn!", Mikan cursed as she rushed to the High School building. She passed by the gazebo area when she heard someone called her.

"Hey, what's the hurry? You're quite early today."

Mikan stopped and turned brightly to the owner of the voice.

"Akira-kun! Ohayo!", Mikan greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Ohayo!", Akira greeted back and slowly walked towards her.

Mikan stared at his handsome profile as he drew near. Tall, lean, and with an athletic built, Akira is really an attractive guy. He really looked cool just carrying his backpack on one shoulder. _Oh! How would it feel if he kisses me?_

"Mikan-chan, I'm not edible."

Mikan blushed furiously. _Damn! Damn! Was I staring as if I want to gobble him up?_

Akira laughed. "You're really cute." And he laughed harder when Mikan's face had turned even redder. "By the way, what's the big hurry?", he asked.

"Oh no!", Mikan cried. "We have homework and I haven't done it yet. And I'm an idiot when it comes to Chemistry. I have to ask Hotaru to help me out."

"I can help you.", Akira offered.

"Really?", Mikan's eyes sparkled with happiness. If she asks Hotaru, she will only suffer from that Baka Gun or she'll end up paying her friend's exorbitant fee. At least with Akira, it's free… and she could spend time with him!

"Sure, no prob.", he smiled. "Come, let's sit there.", he pointed to a bench.

Sitting side by side on the bench, Akira patiently explained the basics on how to compute the problem. Holding Mikan's notebook, he wrote the formula then the computation while Mikan leaned towards him as she listened, trying to understand his explanations.

"Ah, I get it!", Mikan exclaimed, leaning even closer and began pointing to the numbers on the paper while talking about how the problem was solved.

Akira stared at the angelic face that was talking excitedly at having solved a simple problem. Wisps of auburn hair had fallen from her ponytail and were swaying gently against her cheeks. Unable to resist, he reached out and tucked that lock of hair against her ears.

Mikan froze at his touch and looked up at him.

"Sorry… I just couldn't help it.", he smiled sheepishly, then he stood up and gave Mikan her notebook. "It's better if you get going now or you're gonna be late. I'll see you later."

He gave her a little wave before going ahead to the high school building.

Mikan remained seated on the bench clutching her notebook to her chest. If the bell hadn't rung, she wouldn't have noticed that she was late… again.

* * *

"Hey, you noticed that Mikan seemed to be hanging around that Souma guy a lot these days?", Ruka Nogi asked.

"Yeah, I heard that he's courting her. Seems, Mikan finally gotten lucky on love, eh? Right, Natsume?", Mochu turned to Natsume.

It was lunch time and their group was eating in the cafeteria. Kokoryomi was telling a joke when Mikan passed by their table along side with Akira Souma.

"Whatever.", Natsume muttered, looking as if the topic bored him to death. But his eyes contradicted his expression. His eyes narrowed as they followed Mikan and Akira who were talking animatedly.

Kokoryomi lifted his brows at that bored voice, an amused smile tugging on his lips. But unfortunately for him, Natsume saw that. Kokoryomi's lunch suddenly caught fire causing him to scream and jump away from the table.

"What the hell! Natsume!", Ruka was surprised at the sudden event.

"Just trying to test what Koko's reaction would be.", Natsume said in a bored voice but he turned those sharp eyes at Koko. _You better keep your reactions to yourself, Koko. You know what will happen if I'm pissed off._

Koko gulped knowing well that despite that bored façade, Natsume was freaking mad with jealousy. Having a mind-reading alice was often advantageous to him, but being able to read Natsume's mind was something akin to danger. He never meant to discover Natsume's deepest secret, it just happened.

_It was a couple of years ago; he was strolling during the night because he can't sleep. He passed by the Sakura tree when he noticed that there seems to be someone sitting against the trunk. The boy was looking up against the stars, deep in thought. Koko was about to leave when he sensed part of what the boy was thinking._

'_That idiot! Damn! Why does it have to be her? She's stupid, she's a crybaby, she's nothing special. She has no taste in underwear!'_

_Koko grinned as he continued to listen at the boy's thoughts._

'_I hate her hair. She looks stupid wearing her hair in pigtails. She laughs at corny and nonsense jokes. She's a klutz! But why the hell did I fall in love with her? DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Joke on you, Natsume Hyuuga!'_

_At that, Koko made a loud gasp which Natsume heard._

"_Koko?"_

"_Ah… N-natsume… hehehe… D-didn't know you were there…", Koko said nervously._

_Natsume stood up, went to him and grabbed him by the collar. "You read into my thoughts, didn't you!", he snarled._

"_I'm s-sorry, N-natsume! I d-didn't know it was you!", Koko tried to explain._

"_Never mention a thing about this Koko. Don't you ever show a hint! Not a word, not an expression. If someone gets wind of this, you're dead!", Natsume threatened furiously._

Koko went back to his seat and looked at his lunch.

"Don't worry, I didn't burn it. Just heated it a little. I just wanted to give your lunch a little spice. Scared you, didn't I?", Natsume teased.

Ruka and the other boys laughed at Natsume's joke. But only Koko knew the truth - it wasn't a joke, it was a threat. Natsume can be a nice guy and a good friend, but he's sensitive when it comes to his secret – even dangerous. And with an alice of fire, Natsume Hyuuga surely knows how to let someone experience hell…

* * *

**_Hmmm… This is really turning into a drama rather than a comedy. Waaahhhhhh! I can't think of a funny scene! Arghhh! What to write next? What to write next? Ahhhhhh! I still have work to do! Just wait for the next chapter (next year! Hahaha! Joke! I'm pretty crazy today!)_**

**_Anywayz, thanks for all your great reviews!_**

****

**_lilaznbunny  
shielamaria  
FanFicAddictions  
dbzgtfan2004  
anime-rawkz  
elleebellie  
emrevolemina  
RCangel  
aeyteenicole  
nikkiru  
Julia Loves You  
Typh _**

**_GhiMiNaRuHo_******

**_midnightwillcome  
saitin's girl  
natsumexmikan  
jaycee eternally_**

**_Additional notes: Come to think of it, Mikan's idea of a memorable first kiss does sound like the scene when Natsume kissed her (based on the manga)... Good for midnightwillcome to notice that out. hehehe. Although when I thought of that, I was actually thinking of a scene that I may insert into this story... hmm.. what could that be? hehehe... Well, that's it folks... :-) Hope you'll look forward for the next chapter. Don't forget your reviews:-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"O-ha-yo!", Mikan greeted everyone as she entered the classroom. Not even Natsume's furious glare is enough to dampen the start of her beautiful day.

"Morning Natsume-kun!", Mikan smiled at her seatmate. "Such a grouchy face on a nice morning. Wonder what caused that? I did not bump into you this morning. Did you eat something bad? Did you…"

'Shut up, polkadots. You're too talkative this morning.", Natsume grumbled.

Mikan just continued smiling. "I'm just happy. And not even your snide remarks can dissolve my happiness. It's such a wonderful day." Then she felt her cellphone vibrate. She burst into giggles as she read into the message, then she began typing her response.

Natsume was seething with irritation and curiosity as he observed Mikan's actions. _Why is she acting like that? Did the message come from that idiot Souma? Damn him!_

Just then, Narumi-sensei arrived and Mikan had to keep her cellphone.

"Okay class. You're going to have a science project and it will be performed and submitted in pairs. Now, I'm giving you a few minutes to find your partner.", Narumi-sensei said.

As soon as that was said, the class was in chaos with students trying to find their partners. Mikan immediately stood up, knowing that there is only one person in the whole class whom she wants to be her partner.

"Hotaru!", Mikan called to her so-called bestfriend. She crossed Natsume's seat, as she hurried to Hotaru who is 3 seats to the left away from her. But…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan found herself thrown backwards and landed right into… Natsume's lap. Natsume's right hand was holding her shoulder, probably because he caught her during the fall. Mikan found herself staring at a pair of crimson eyes.

_Natsume? I'm on Natsume's lap! _

Mikan blinked, hoping that the vision will disappear. _No way! This is not happening to me! _(slow girl!)

Natsume just stared.

Mikan blinked again. _He's still right there! Oh no, this means I'm really sitting…_

"Well, it seems Mikan and Natsume have agreed to be partners.", Narumi beamed at them. "And they seem couldn't wait to get started."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Mikan screamed as she jumped from Natsume's lap.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want to be paired with him!", Mikan yelled. "Hotaru is my patner!"

"Idiot. Ruka is my partner.", Hotaru said with her usual emotionless voice.

Mikan felt tears coming to her eyes. "Why? Why Hotaru? Why would you choose Ruka over me?"

"Because I can blackmail him to do the entire project. Besides, his animal friends can be good test subjects." She turned her sharp eyes to a sweating Ruka. "Right, Ruka?"

Ruka gulped but nodded. He knew that Hotaru's words actually meant _'If you refuse, you're gonna regret it!'_

Mikan sniffed. This was supposed to be a wonderful day but everything had gone wrong!

"Stop your whining, little girl.", Natsume said. "Badluck for me, I get an idiot for a partner.", he muttered loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"Why you….!"

"Okay class, you're going to have an Investigatory Project for your Chemistry Class. Which means that you have to experiment something related to the topic that you and your partner have chosen. So, you will need this time to discuss with your partners the details of your projects. I will hand out copies of previous years' projects to give you an idea what to do. By tomorrow, I want you to submit a draft which includes your topic, the objectives of your experiment, and the possible materials and procedures that you will be using.", Narumi-sensei said.

Groans were heard all over the class.

"Tomorrow? Why too soon?"

"Can't you give us a week for that?"

"That's too hard!"

Narumi chuckled. He just loved to tease his students. "Hehe. Okay, I'll give you 3 days to finish. The whole project will be submitted at the end of the quarter." (School year for High School is divided into 4 'quarters', this was the school system in my HS; 'term' if in college)

Mikan sighed. If Hotaru was her partner, it would have been much easier for her. She glanced at Natsume and noticed that he wasn't even listening to Narumi. He was too absorbed with his manga!

"Hey Natsume!", Mikan called. "We need to discuss our project."

Natsume glanced at her with his usual bored expression. "Not interested."

Mikan felt the nerves on her head beginning to pop out. "You bastard! Do you expect me to finish the project by myself?", she gritted out.

"You're the one who needs the grade the most. Even if I fail the project, my current grades is enough for me to pass.", Natsume replied without looking at her.

_You annoying, insensitive, selfish, unfeeling bastard!_ Mikan wanted to shout at him.

The class ended with Mikan nowhere the start of their project.

Frustrated, she glanced around and saw that everyone seemed to have plans to leave with their partners to discuss the project more. She looked at Natsume.

"Natsume... please...", she begged.

"No.", Natsume replied.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!", Mikan screamed. "You're the worst person I've ever encountered!"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Mikan took her cellphone from her bag. "Hello?"

_"Hi Mikan. This is Akira. I was wondering if you want to go to Central Town today. I'll treat you to Howalon."_

Mikan sighed. "Hi Akira-kun. Sorry but I have to work on an investigatory project for Chemistry. My STUPID PARTNER here won't cooperate.", Mikan complained to him emphasizing on the words 'stupid partner' while directing a murderous glare at Natsume.

_"Oh? Chemistry, eh? If you want, I can help you. Chemistry is one of my favorite subjects."_

"Really? You're going to help me? Yipee! You're the best Akira-kun! Okay, I'll..." Mikan was cut-off when Natsume grabbed the phone and ended the call.

"What the hell was that!", Mikan cried.

"In case you have forgotten, this project is only for you and me. Outside help is not needed.", Natsume said. _Especially if it's that Souma! Damn!_

"But you won't cooperate!", Mikan answered back.

"Fine!", Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Hey, where are we going?", Mikan was confused now.

"You want to discuss the project, right? Then let's go to my room."

"Y-your r-room? EKKKK!", Mikan pulled her hand from his. "W-why in your room?", she stammered. "Why not in the library? I'm sure we can find..."

"I prefer my room. Most of our classmates will be in the library and they're going to make a lot of noise. Besides, I don't want to be seen with a baka tagging with me.", he smirked. _I want privacy!_

"Why you..!"

"Shut up, polkadots. Don't flatter yourself that I'm going to molest you or something.", Natsume said. _I just want some time with you, idiot!_ "I'll cooperate with the project but on my own terms."

"I could ask Akira-kun..."

"That's not an option!", Natsume snapped.

_It can be an option! _Mikan thought. _But I guess he has a point. We should do this on our own. And it's going to be quite noisy in the library and we need to brainstorm on this._

"Okay, you win!", Mikan snapped back. She took her cellphone from him and sent a message to Akira that she's not going to be available.

* * *

Natsume opened the door to his room and let Mikan in first (such a gentleman!). Mikan had been here once but she still marvels at the size of Natsume's bedroom, well of course, it's way much bigger compared to her 2-star room. 

"Oh, I remember! You have a mini library here right? Wow! Your room is really big, Natsume.", Mikan gushed.

Natsume said nothing. He just stood leaning against the door and stared at Mikan. Mikan just kept babbling on and on, gushing at each of the expensive items displayed in Natsume's room.

"So you like my room that much, polkadots?", Natsume finally asked.

"Of course, I do. Who wouldn't?", Mikan replied.

"You can transfer here if you want.", Natsume said.

"T-transfer?" Mikan was shocked, then she blushed. _Transfer with HIM? Sleep in the same room with Natsume? What was he suggesting? That arrogant..._

"You can be my maid. And you can sleep there on the floor.", Natsume continued then looked at her, and said in a knowing and amused tone. "You were thinking of something else?"

Mikan turned bright crimson. "Natsume! You...!"

"By the way, what's with you and that Souma guy?", Natsume asked.

"Akira-kun? He's a friend.", Mikan answered, thankful for the change in topic.

"Or boyfriend?", Natsume wanted to spat at that word.

Mikan blushed (again!) . "No, he's not. He's just a close friend." _For now._ "He's not my boyfriend... yet." Mikan whispered the last word with a smile.

But Natsume heard that. His crimson eyes narrowed as he observed Mikan's reaction. _Not yet eh? We'll see about that._

**_

* * *

_****_Well, what do you think? I'm not sure if you'll find this chapter nice. I was quite in a hurry when I wrote this…too busy:-( I'm still thinking how to develop the plot of this story. _**

_**Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed Chapter 2!**_****

**_natsumexmikan _**

_**lilaznbunny**_**_  
__FanFicAddictions_  
_emrevolemina_  
_nikkiru_  
_Julia Loves You _**

_**GhiMiNaRuHo **_

_**Jaycee eternally **_

**_winglessfairy25 _**

**_Blackspirals _**

**_sakura4594 _**

**_o.TwiLightDreams.o _**

**_DreamingIris _**

**_jwinkee _**

**_miyuki-kawaii25 _**

**_karupin-san _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Natsume led Mikan to his mini library in order for them to start discussing their project.

"Hey, Natsume." Mikan called. "What time do you think we're gonna finish?"

"Since you're an idiot, it would probably take longer.", Natsume replied.

"Grrrrrr!" Mikan pulled a chair and settled herself. She picked up the sample copy of the project last year and read it. "Arrgghh! Narumi-sensei is so cruel!", she cried.

"Instead of talking nonsense, we should just get started.", Natsume said and grabbed the copy from her. "First, we need to decide on the topic..."

"Blah... blah... blah..." (Natsume)

"Blah...Blah..." (Mikan)

_-- Conversations regarding the project, nothing important for you readers... because I don't know myself! Hahahaha! --- :-)_

"That baka is really of no use.", Natsume grumbled as he typed the draft of their project into the computer. At first, they decided that Mikan will do the typing, while he do the research of the things that they would need and dictate to her what to type. But Mikan was such a slow typist that in the end, Natsume got so irritated that he pulled her out of the chair and did the typing himself. Mikan was left to do the research, although he was doubtful that baka could find anything useful.

After he was finished, he stretched out his arms and turned to Mikan. "Hey polkadots..." But he stopped when he saw her. Her head lay on the table. She was sound asleep!

"Tsk!" Natsume was pissed. He did all the work while the idiot girl was sleeping. He prepared himself to shake her awake when his eyes fell on her face.

Natsume sat across her and stared at her sleeping form. He was mesmerized at how pretty and adorable she looked while asleep. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? That baka had fallen asleep in the middle of their work and even though she was in a very uncomfortable position. Natsume picked her up and carried her (bridal style) and carefully lowered her on the bed.

He sat beside her and lifted his hand to caress her rosy cheeks, tracing her lips with his finger. He could hear the rapid beating of his heart as he stared down at the face of the girl he loved for as long as he can remember, back when he was still a 10 year old kid. If he was honest with himself, he could say that she was one of the reasons why he managed to live, to survive all those dangerous and life-threatening missions that were assigned to him by the academy. Because he wanted to see her again. Because he knows that she's waiting for him, or so he thinks. He smiled bitterly. He thought that there was something special between him and Mikan, that despite all those arguments and exchange of cruel remarks, Mikan cares for him. But now, he's no longer sure.

He bent his head and kissed Mikan softly on the lips.

"I love you... Mikan.", he whispered.

He then stood up and went back his mini library, but he turned one last determined glance at Mikan. _I'll never give you up to Akira Souma!_

* * *

"I love you... Mikan." 

Mikan looked up and saw Akira-kun smiling at her. He opened his arms and she flung herself to him. Akira lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

_'My real first kiss'_, Mikan thought as she closed her eyes and drowned herself to the kiss. When his lips left hers, she opened her eyes and caught herself in the loving gaze of a pair of crimson eyes.

Crimson?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Mikan screamed as she woke. Mikan glanced around. _'It's just a dream. Huh? Where am I?'_, she wondered.

"So, you finally woke up... strawberries."

Mikan glanced at her left and saw Natsume leaning against the door of the library.

_'Strawberries?'_ Mikan was confused.

She glanced down and shrieked as she saw that her skirt had hitched up to her thighs revealing her strawberry panties. "You perverttttt!", she yelled at Natsume.

"Don't blame me. You moved a lot when you were asleep. Besides, I was only enjoying the view.", Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan's face turned bright red. Then she realized that she's on the bed. _On the bed? Which means... Natsume carried her to the bed?_ She blushed even harder.

"It's late already. I think you should go back to your room now.", Natsume said. "We'll continue the project tomorrow."

Mikan nodded and quietly packed up her things to leave. She felt guilty. Natsume must be annoyed with her. He was the one who did almost all of the work and she even slept on him. As she neared the door, she decided that she should thank him at least. She suddenly turned around, not realizing that Natsume was directly behind her.

She bumped into Natsume and began to fall backwards but Natsume caught her hand and pulled her towards him. She ended up in his arms.

"You're such a klutz, polkadots."

Mikan could feel her heart beating loudly, then she pushed him away. "A-arigatou, Natsume-kun. G-good night." Then she rushed to the door and went out.

She ran as fast as she can until she was out of the boy's dormitory. She leaned back against the wall and tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

'_What was that just now?'_, she wondered. _'What's happening to me? Why is did I feel that way when Natsume held me?'_

Mikan looked up and stared at the stars. _'Could it be that I'm falling for Natsume?'_

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!", Mikan shook her head. _'No way! It's Akira-kun that I like!'_

* * *

"Yo, Akira!" 

Akira turned and waited for his noisy friend. "Ohayo, Taki!"

Taki grinned and slapped him at the back. "Hey, I've heard you were dating some hot chick from the lower years."

Akira just smiled. "Gossip really spreads fast."

"Is it really just a gossip?", Taki teased. "So, who's the lucky girl? What's her name? Do I know her?"

"You know Mikan Sakura from 2B?"

"Hmmm… sounds familiar. Is she really hot? Hehehe. You sure are a lady's man. This Mikan should really be something to catch your… WAIT! Did you say MIKAN SAKURA?!", Taki was incredulous. "Akira! You must be out of your mind! She…!"

Students began backing away as if giving way to someone. Akira and Taki glanced at the commotion and saw a tall guy with raven black hair walking in between the crowd. He was walking as if he has no care in the world, his bangs covering his eyes, and his hands on his pockets. He was indifferent of the reactions of the students surrounding him. Many of the girls were sighing with admiration, and the guys were either crowing with fear or in awe with his presence.

"Natsume Hyuuga…" Taki whispered.

Akira looked curiously at the boy that seemed to have caught everyone's attention. "So, he's the Natsume Hyuuga that I've been hearing about."

"You don't know him?", Taki was shocked.

"I've heard a lot about him but I didn't have a chance to really see what he looks like.", Akira explained. "Natsume Hyuuga – the only top star in the whole academy, a genius, holder of Alice of Fire and a dangerous ability type. Heck, even the teachers fear him."

"That's why you shouldn't get too close to Mikan Sakura.", Taki whispered.

"Huh?"

As if on cue, Natsume stopped and raised his eyes and glanced at where Taki and Akira were standing. His eyes narrowed when they met Akira's. Everyone seemed to be unaware but Akira felt the intensity and anger that seemed to flow from Natsume. Natsume then broke the stare then he continued walking forward.

"Akira?"

"What's with him, Taki?", Akira asked confused at the murderous gaze that Natsume had given him.

Taki sighed. "No one could really predict what that guy is thinking. By the way, I guess you haven't heard the rumor, huh?"

"What rumor?", Akira asked.

"In case you didn't know Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are classmates. It was 2 years ago. They were still in middle school. A sempai confessed his feelings to Sakura-chan and really pursued her. I guess Sakura-chan learned to like the sempai and they began to go out often. Then an accident happened."

"Accident?"

"No one really knows what happened except that the sempai was hospitalized and he had several burns."

"Burns? You mean…"

"They say the accident was caused by a short circuit or something. But some said that Natsume Hyuuga did it. Although, it was not confirmed at all. There were rumors that Hyuuga likes Sakura-chan.", Taki then laughed. "Although, I don't personally believe that rumor. Hyuuga isn't the type to cause such a big ruckus over a girl. But many of the guys here began to feel cautious about dating Mikan Sakura. They're just too afraid to think what would happen if the rumors were true."

Taki turned to Akira. "So, you still interested with the girl?"

Akira closed his eyes and smiled. "Let's just hope that the rumor isn't true after all."

* * *

**_Whew! Okay, that's it for Chapter 4. Natsume is quite OOC here. Hahaha!_**

_**Thanks for all your great reviews! Luv you all!!! **_

**_Reviews please!!! -- :-) --_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss of Fate **

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mikan was quite early that morning and was walking with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru towards their classroom and were just having a morning conversation when…

"Nee Mikan, how's it with Souma-kun?", Nonoko suddenly asked.

Mikan blushed. "Really Nonoko, why are you so interested?"

"Because we overheard Akira and his friend talking about you.", Anna giggled. "I think he's really likes you."

"What were they talking about?", Mikan asked curiously.

"Probably that you're such an idiot.", Hotaru muttered.

"We didn't hear everything. It's just that Akira's friend asked him about who's the lucky girl that he liked, then Akira asked if he knew Mikan Sakura of 2B.", Nonoko recalled. "But after that, it became noisy when Natsume passed that we were not able to hear the rest of the conversation."

"But one thing's for sure, Akira Souma really likes you.", Anna said excitedly. "Maybe you should give him a hint so that he'll confess his feelings to you."

Nonoka clasped Mikan's hand. "Then you'll get that first kiss you've been dreaming of."

"Ah.. hehe..", Mikan sweatdropped.

"Hmmm…", Hotaru was in deep thought. "I could earn a lot if that happens."

Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan sweatdropped.

"Hotaru, that's not nice.", Anna commented. "This should be a private matter."

"Whatever."

"Hotaru…!"

"Blah… blah…!"

While the three argued, Mikan walked straight ahead with a determined expression on her face. _'I have to do something to know what Akira-kun really feels towards me. If he really likes me, and confesses his feelings to me, then I will accept it. That way, Natsume will be out of the picture!'_, she thought.

She took a deep breathe and opened the classroom door. "Ohayo everyone!", she greeted her classmates cheerfully.

She sighed as she took her seat. She glanced at her left where Natsume is sitting, as usual with a manga in front of his face. She felt her heart beating rapidly again. _'Calm down, Mikan. Calm down. Just act naturally.'_, she said to herself.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun", she greeted her seatmate.

Natsume looked up from his manga and narrowed his eyes on the brunette at his side. _'Something is wrong.'_, he thought. He can be pretty sensitive whenever it comes to Mikan. And based on her tone, something is just not right.

The class went on. Mikan seemed to be concentrating hard on something that she didn't know that a pair of crimson eyes was aware of her every move.

* * *

The class had just ended for lunch. Mikan took her cellphone from her bag and checked on a message.

'_Okay. I'll wait for you at the gazebo at the back of the auditorium. See you!' - Akira_

Mikan sighed then smiled. _'Okay, I'm going to do it.'_ Then she noticed that someone's seemed to be behind her.

"Koko?"

"Ah…hehe… hi Mikan.", Koko said sheepishly, scratching his head. "I just went back to get Mitsui's book.", referring to their classmate that is seated behind Mikan.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Koko.", Mikan said as she stood up to leave.

"You're not going to eat lunch with Hotaru and the others?", Koko asked.

"Nah, I have something else to do. Ja ne!", Mikan waved to him then left the room.

* * *

"Well?"

"It seems she's meeting him by the gazebo for lunch."

"Tsk. That idiot.", Natsume kicked a stone to release his irritation.

"Umm.. Natsume…?"

"What?", Natsume turned his cold gaze on him.

"Mikan was a bit distracted a while ago, so I was able to use my alice on her.", Koko started. "She's planning to accept Akira if he confesses to her."

* * *

Mikan and Akira ate their lunch while sitting side by side under the huge tree near the gazebo area.

"Mikan… I….", Akira started.

'_This is it!'_, Mikan thought. "Yes, Akira-kun?"

Akira took hold of her hand. "Mikan…" He whispered then stared at her eyes.

Mikan met his stare. "Akira-kun…"

"Oi."

Both turned their heads and saw a raven-haired guy with his hands on his pockets leaning against a tree near them.

"N-natsume?", Mikan then stood up. " Natsume Hyuuga! What the hell are you doing here!", she yelled.

Natsume raised his eyes to meet hers. Amusement was reflected on those crimson eyes, but with a glint of anger and hatred.

"Did you see the sign behind you?", he asked.

Mikan and Akira turned around, then sweatdropped at the board that was attached on one of the trees. Written on the signboard was:

'NO CONFESSIONS ALLOWED HERE'

"What the hell is that! That wasn't there a while ago!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

Natsume just shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just standing here."

"Grrrr!" Mikan was really irritated at having her plan spoiled. She bent to pack her things then stood up. "I'm sorry Akira-kun but I have to leave now." Then she gave Natsume a cold glare, then left.

"Hey polkadots. Don't forget that we still have to finish our project later. Same place.", Natsume called out at her retreating back.

Natsume then turned to Akira who was also stood up and leaned against a tree. They stared at each other as if trying to assess each other's strengths and weaknesses. Two tall handsome young men, both leaning against a tree, and with their hands on their pockets, exchanging challenging glare at each other.

Then Akira bent his head, his bangs covering his face, then smiled. "You can tell your friend to climb down that tree. He has been hanging there for his dear life for some time now."

At that, Kokoryomi fell down the tree hold the sign board.

"Ouch!", Koko muttered as he massaged his poor butt, then turned his attention to Akira and Natsume.

"So Hyuuga, the rumor is true after all.", Akira said.

Natsume turned his back to leave, but answered back. "There are so many rumors about me. And I don't care about any of them." Then started to walk away but Akira's next statement stopped him.

"You're in love with Mikan."

"Believe what you want.", Natsume replied coldly.

Akira laughed. "Your actions just told me that." Then he turned serious. "So, are you going to send me to the hospital now that you realized I'm your rival for Mikan's love?"

"Damn you! Don't act as if you know everything!", Koko shouted at Akira, then he ran towards Natsume. "You don't know what happened! What right do you have to…!"

"That's enough Koko.", Natsume interrupted him.

"But Natsume…!", Koko tried to argue.

Natsume faced Akira. "Yeah, I burned that stupid Sempai. So what about it?"

Akira's face hardened. "Grow up Hyuuga. You're not going to win the heart of the girl you love by eliminating your rivals." He turned to leave. "I may not be as powerful as you but I'm not afraid of you. The one who's going to have the final say is still Mikan."

Natsume and Koko were left staring at Akira's retreating back.

"Natsume…", Koko started as he faced Natsume.

Natsume looked at him, then poked his finger at Koko's forehead.

"Your plan sucked."

Koko sweatdropped. "There was no time to stop them. And besides it still worked.", he defended lamely. "Natsume… you should have defended yourself.", he said seriously.

Natsume looked straight ahead. "It doesn't matter anymore. It already happened and I did cause all his injuries."

"But…!"

"Leave it Koko. That sempai deserved it. I don't care what others think…", Natsume said then walked away.

Koko stared at his back. _'…as long as it's for her.'_

* * *

_**Whew! Finally, I finished this chapter! Sorry for the delay, I was too busy this week. I hope you'll like this one.**_

_**Please review!**_

**_Minna-san, arigatou! Thanks for all your great reviews:-) Mwahhhhhh!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mikan stooding facing Natsume's door. She had kept her mind fixed on entering the door, but her legs felt wobbly. '_Damn! I am the one who should be angry at what he did! He foiled my plans! But why is it that I'm the one who's seems guilty at trying to get Akira-kun to confess to me? Wait! What guilty? It's not as if he's my boyfriend or something. I even hate the guy!'_ She raised her hand to knock at the door when she noticed that the door had gotten soft. '_Huh?_' She raised her head and...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

"N-natsume?", Mikan stammered. "H-how long has the door been opened?"

"Like a minute ago.", Natsume said as he looked into his watch. "You didn't even notice when I opened it. Baka."

"Hmmph!", Mikan snubbed him and went inside the room.

"Hey, Polkadots…", Natsume started but Mikan raised her hand to him without looking at him.

"Talk to the hand, pervert.", Mikan said coldly. "I'm just here to finish the project. Other than that, I'm not talking to you." Then she went straight to the mini library, grabbed a chair and settled herself.

'_What the hell?'_, Natsume thought. _'Was she that disappointed that I showed up between her trysts with Souma?'_

They continued to work on their project in silence, only talking when needed.

Two hours later…

"Okay, it's finished. I'm going back to my room now.", Mikan said as she stood up and packed her things up.

"Hey, polkadots.", Natsume called as he slumped into the table leaning his cheek against his knuckles.

"My name is not polkadots, you damn pervert!", Mikan snapped back.

"Whatever.", Natsume replied. "What's your problem?"

"As if you care.", Mikan replied back.

"Tsk. Are you still angry at what happened this afternoon?", Natsume asked. "Was the lunch with that Souma guy that important?"

"It's none of your business.", Mikan snapped.

"It's my business when you've been directing your anger to me because of that incident.", Natsume said.

"…"

Natsume stared at the girl, her silence becoming unnerving. "What's the real score with Souma, little girl?", he asked. _'I want to know the truth!' _"Or were you expecting that he will confess to an idiot like you?"

At that, Mikan's anger flared up. "SHUT UP PERVERT!", she burst out. "You don't understand anything! So what if an idiot like me wants someone like Akira-kun to be my boyfriend?! Don't I have that right?! You don't understand it 'coz girls just flung themselves over you! So what if I want Akira-kun to be my first kiss?! At least it's not some stupid pervert like…" Mikan clamped her hands to her mouth. _'What the hell was I saying?"_

Natsume stood up and approached her. Mikan backed away until she felt her back touched the wall.

"N-natsume…"

Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes, therefore Mikan could not see his expression.

"So it was so insignificant for you after all."

Mikan felt herself tremble. Natsume said those words so quietly but she felt his anger. _'What does he mean by insignificant? What is he referring to?'_, Mikan wondered.

Mikan raised her hand to comfort him, feeling guilty on the hurtful words that she blurted out to him, but Natsume caught her hand.

Natsume lifted his eyes and caught her gaze. "So you want a memorable first kiss, eh?", he said darkly at which Mikan's eyes widened. "Since you seem to have forgotten it, let me refresh your memory."

Before Mikan could react, Natsume crushed his mouth over hers, absorbing whatever words of protest that Mikan may have.

Mikan tried to struggle, pushing him off with her free hand but Natsume didn't seem to mind her weak punches. Instead, he snaked his other hand around her waist slamming her body closer to his. Natsume deepened the kiss urging her to respond to him. Mikan felt her defense weakening against Natsume and found herself surrendering completely to the kiss.

(ho! ho! ho! I love Natsume and Mikan kissing scenes! Hehehe!)

Natsume lifted his lips from hers, but continued to hold her in his embrace. Mikan opened her eyes and blushed deep crimson as she realized what had transpired. Her hands that were previously on Natsume's chest and were trying to push him away, were now snaked around his neck. Damn! But he was a really good kisser!

Natsume continued to trail kisses to her cheek, then when his mouth reached her earlobe, he whispered, "So little girl, how's that for a memorable first kiss?"

Mikan was stunned. She felt her world stop. What does that mean? Is Natsume trying to prove something to her when he kissed her?

Mikan pushed him but Natsume's embrace was tight.

"Mikan…?"

"I hate you!", Mikan cried at him. _'He's so unfair! He calls me by my name when I really want to hate him and curse him to hell.'_

"No, you don't.", Natsume whispered back

They stayed in that position a little longer, with Mikan's face buried against Natsume's chest and his arms around her waist.

* * *

Next morning… 

"Hey, isn't that Aizawa-sempai?", Kaede whispered to Nonoko.

"Where?", Nonoko glanced around and saw a pretty blond near the pillar as if waiting for someone.

"Wow! She's really pretty. Isn't it that she was Natsume's girlfriend before?", Anna asked.

"Hmmm… oh yeah! That was way back when we were freshmen in middle school and Aizawa-sempai was still a senior in middle school. I think they became a couple for several years, right?", Akari said. "Natsume was so matured. He even dated girls older than him back then."

"So, if Aizawa-sempai was Natsume's first girlfriend, it means she's also Natsume's first kiss.", Kaede thought out loud.

The other girls sighed and giggled. "Lucky for her…"

"That slut! She came back to seduce my Natsume!", Sumire gritted out.

The other girls just sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hi Natsume!" 

Natsume turned his head at the pretty blond girl.

"Oh, it's you… blondie."

Karin Aizawa gave a little smile. They had an on and off relationship for several years but Natsume never once said her name. It was always blondie, or big girl, or worst… just plain 'you'. But Karin was so in love with him that she considered every word as an endearment.

"So, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in college now, right.", Natsume asked in a dry voice.

"I just want to see my boyfriend again.", Karin said.

"Tsk. I'm not your boyfriend.", Natsume replied coldly.

"Yes, you are! I never broke up with you!", Karin persisted.

'_Damn!'_, Natsume thought. She's one girl who won't accept the word 'rejected'. Karin Aizawa became his first 'girlfriend' when he was in middle school. She was the one who courted him. She followed him just everywhere, giving him gifts, just kept on pestering him. Before he knew it, everyone just assumed that she was his girlfriend. And the idiot girl was so proud of that. And since he's the type who doesn't give attention to such silly rumors, everyone considered his silence as assent to the rumor. He can't just stand her possessiveness that he would ask other girls to be his girlfriend and that was the cause of his playboy image.

Natsume saw at the corner of his eyes that his classmates were curiously looking at them. He grabbed Karin's arm and pulled her towards the back of the building.

"Say what you want and leave.", Natsume snapped at Karin.

Karin just smiled. "What I want to say, eh?"

Before Natsume could react, Karin had flung herself to him pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"Oh God! I'm late again!", Mikan muttered as she ran towards the high school building. _'Damn that Natsume! He kept me awake all night remembering that kiss.'_, Mikan blushed at the thought. After staying in his embrace for quite some time, Natsume kissed her forehead and told her to go back her dormitory to rest. His actions just kept her getting confused again and again, especially his last words. 

'_You may have never considered your first kiss as memorable but for me… it was.' _

Mikan shook her head. _'Stop thinking about that! You still have class and you're already late!'_ As she neared the building, she saw a tall raven haired guy pulling a pretty and sexy blond towards the back of the building.

'_Natsume?'_

'_What's he doing? And who's with him?'_ Forgetting the time, she followed their trail. When she rounded the corner, she suddenly stopped.

Natsume was standing just several feet away… with the pretty blond in his arms, their lips locked in a kiss…

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait… chapter 6 finally finished! Hope you'll like this one… Bear with me if there might be some grammatical errors. The idea just came to my mind and I just wrote this in less than 2 hours! I'm in a hurry 'coz I need to get back to my work._**

**_Reviews please! And oh... before I forget, the sempai that Natsume burned wasn't Tsubasa. I won't let Natsume hurt Tsubasa! hehehe. How long this story gonna go... well, I don't know. I'm writing it one chapter at a time so I'm not sure where this is heading to... Don't worry I'll think of a good ending... hehehe!_**

_**For all those who reviewed, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Luv u all! Mwahhhh!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss of Fate **

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Okay class, turn your book to page 56 and we're going to discuss…"

BLAM!

Everyone turned at the sound of the door that was slammed rather forcefully. Natsume made quite an entrance that made his classmates wonder what happened to him.

"What happened to Natsume-kun?"

"I saw Aizawa-sempai a while ago with him…"

"Shouldn't he be happy that she visited him?"

"Did they break up?"

"He must be heartbroken…"

"Gah! Have you ever heard Natsume being heartbroken after a break-up?"

The whispers continued that Kimoto-sensei became quite irritated. No matter how smart or popular Natsume is, he's still a student and he should learn how to respect his teachers.

"Natsume Hyuuga! How dare you enter into my class late then cause such a disturbance!", the teacher said in a strict voice. "I will not allow such disrespect…", she stopped she her eyes met the cold and deadly gaze of a pair of crimson eyes.

Natsume broke the gaze and proceeded to his seat, then raised his feet over his desk and placed a manga over his head, totally indifferent over his teacher's bawling.

"Are you listening Natsume Hyuuga?!?", Kimoto-sensei barked.

"Sensei… you're too loud.", Natsume remarked which caused his classmates to snicker.

Kimoto-sensei felt her face redden with anger. "Hyuuga, you're on detention!", she said furiously.

Natsume took the manga from his face and looked straight to his teacher's eyes. "Whatever.", he said nonchalantly. "But please inform Persona that. There's something he wants me to do this afternoon.", he continued sarcastically.

The teacher considerably paled. Persona is one of the most powerful and dangerous people in the academy. And she can't go against his wishes since he is highly connected to the important people in the academy. Frustrated that she was beaten and humiliated by Natsume in front of the class, she barked at them to get a piece of paper for a quiz.

Unlucky for her, Natsume isn't a genius for nothing… that quiz was a piece of cake.

* * *

"Damn that Kimoto!", one of the students cursed after the teacher left. 

"Yeah, giving us a quiz that wasn't even discussed yet.", muttered another.

"Hey Natsume, what seems to be the problem?", Ruka asked, curious at his friend's earlier attitude and the rumor that was spreading regarding the visit of his so-called ex-girlfriend.

"Hn…", Natsume seemed to be occupied as he stared at the empty seat at his right. _'Where's that baka?'_

* * *

Seated under the shade of a tree at the back of the high school building, Mikan hugged her knees as tried to ease the pain that seemed to squeeze her heart. She doesn't know why but that scene she had witnessed truly distresses her. 

'_Because Natsume kissed me yesterday?'_, she thought. _'Baka Mikan! You think Natsume did that because you're something special to him? He's a pervert and you know that!'_, she scolded herself. _'I hate him! I hate him! But… why does it hurt so much?'_

She buried her head into her arms as she felt her eyes starting to get teary. "Natsume...", she whispered. Then she heard a sound near her and when she lifted her head, she met a pair of green eyes.

"Here."

She stared at the handkerchief that was held in front of her.

"A-akira-kun…"

Akira knelt one foot in front of her and wiped with the handkerchief the tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Mikan.", he said softly.

At that Mikan flung herself to his arms and sobbed against his chest. Akira closed his arms around Mikan's trembling body trying to soothe whatever pain she's feeling right now. After a little while, Mikan finally calmed down and shrieked when she noticed that Akira's shirt had gotten wet from her tears.

"G-gomen Akira-kun.", Mikan apologized as she clumsily tried to wipe the handkerchief into the wet part of the shirt, only to notice that the handkerchief was also wet from her tears.

Akira chuckled and settled himself beside her, leaning against the tree trunk.

"So, to whom are those tears for?", he teased.

Mikan blushed but tried to deny it. "What do you mean 'to whom'?"

Akira sighed then said. "He's one lucky bastard."

Mikan gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

He just shook his head then smiled at her. "Have you ever been in love Mikan?", he asked.

Mikan was silent for a moment. "I… I honestly don't know.", she replied softly as she stared ahead.

"I see.", Akira said as he gazed at her profile. She was lost in her thoughts staring into space. Her long tresses resting against her shoulders, her feet tucked against her legs, she looked so damn beautiful that he wished he knew he could paint so he could capture the moment. He grinned. He's being so stupid; he could just wish he had a camera with him.

Unable to stop himself, he leaned closer to her and tucked the lock of hair that seemed to block his view of her face. Mikan was surprised at the touch that she turned her head to him and found herself facing him, their faces a few inches apart.

"Mikan…"

Akira leaned closer…

And closer…

But her body seemed to have a mind of its own that she turned her head at the last moment and Akira's lips landed on her cheeks instead of her lips.

"A-akira-kun… w-what are you doing?", she stammered then stood up.

Akira also stood up then caught her hand.

"I love you Mikan."

Mikan froze, then she turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Will you give me a chance, Mikan?", he asked softly.

"I….I….I….", Mikan opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. _'Say yes! Baka! This is what you've been waiting for!'_ Just then Natsume's face came into her mind, reminding her of that sweet kiss that he had given her. _'Oh God! Why did I remember that again?'_, Mikan groaned inwardly leaving no answer to Akira's question.

Akira smiled bitterly as he let go of her hand. _'You love him, don't you?'_, he wanted to ask, more of a statement than a question, but pride stopped him from making a fool of himself.

He turned his back to her, then said. "I think you should go back to your room and rest. I seemed to have given you more problems than you already have."

"A-akira-kun…"

"Stop fretting, Mikan.", he chuckled. "You should worry about yourself and take a good rest. Ciao!", he said then left.

Mikan was left there stunned. She lifted her hand as if trying to hold him back but all was left was thin air. _'Akira-kun loves me?'_, she thought. She leaned her head against the tree trunk. Isn't that what she wanted to happen? To have him confess his love to her? Just a simple 'yes' and everything she wished for will come true. Akira-kun is the perfect boyfriend. Tall, handsome, intelligent, kind, considerate, fun, loving, dependable, responsible… she could just go on and on to enumerate all his virtues. But why can't she say 'yes'?

* * *

Mikan flopped herself on her bed as she reached her room, too depressed at what was happening to her. She thought that Akira is everything she wants for a boyfriend but why can't she accept his love now that he confessed to her? Isn't it that she wants him to be her first boyfriend? Her first kiss? She saw her mini-radio and decided to listen to some music to calm herself and to stop thinking about her dilemma. She turned the radio on just in time for the chorus of a song. 

…_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why…_

"Damn!", Mikan muttered as she tried to turn off the radio but her hand slapped into it.

PAK! BAM!

The radio landed on the floor but the song still continued as if mocking her.

…_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why, why I don't know…_

"Arrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Mikan screamed as she jumped from the bed and turned the radio off.

'_Natsume you bastard!'_, Mikan thought furiously. No matter what she does, the scene yesterday kept on replaying on her mind. _'Stop it! He's just toying with you!'_

She hugged her pillow and buried her face into it as if trying hide from her memory of their kiss._ 'He's just fond of going around and kissing girls whenever he likes. To think that I thought there was something with the kiss we shared.'_, Mikan mused sadly.

'I hate you, Natsume!', she shouted against her pillow. _'But I wish it was true…'_

* * *

**_(Gasps!) Stooding? I wrote STOODING? HAHAHAHA! _**

_**Thanks guys for all your reviews! Sorry if it seems I can only update this once a week. So much is coming up and I can't update this as fast as I used to. But I'll try… hehehe! **_

**_I love this song of Vertical Horizon! Just inspired me to include it when I saw an AMV of DN Angel using that song. hehehe! _**

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget your reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

60...

59...

58...

57...

Mikan continued to tap her pen on her desk as she checked her watch, keeping her head to the right, making sure that her long hair blocks her face from the view of whoever it is on her left. "Few seconds to go...", she muttered.

tap...

tap...

5...

4...

3...

2...

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan grabbed her bag and dashed her way out of the room.

"Hey Mikan!", one of her classmates called.

"Gomen! I still have something to do!", Mikan answered back as she hurriedly left.

"What's wrong with her?", Ruka asked.

"Being her idiot self as usual.", Hotaru muttered.

"Come on guys. Maybe she forgot something important from her room.", Yuu said trying to defend Mikan.

"She's been like that for 3 days. Don't tell me she forgot something in her room in all those days.", Anna said.

"She's really acting strange.", Ruka commented then turned to Natsume. "Don't you think so, Natsume?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes as he stared at the door where Mikan passed. That baka had been avoiding him for the past 5 days (including weekend). What the hell is wrong with her? She always arrives late at school then leave early as if she's avoiding someone. _'Obviously me.'_, Natsume thought sardonically. Strange thing is he expected that Mikan would act shy towards him after their kiss, not furious and acting like he has a contagious disease or something. He thought there's going to be a slight improvement on their so-called 'relationship' after what they had 'shared' but it seemed to have gone to worst.

He stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey Natsume, we're planning to go to Central Town. Wanna go with us?", Ruka called.

Natsume just raised his hand to decline and went out.

* * *

Mikan sat under the tree to rest. For the past 3 days, that area within the Northern Forest became her solitude, her hiding place especially from Natsume. He made several attempts to talk to her, but she always had an excuse to avoid him. _ 'He'll just make fun of me. Counting me as one of those girls he had kissed. Damn!'_, she thought angrily. 

She stood up when she noticed that it's getting dark. _'It's going to rain'_, she thought. Suddenly, she heard something. _ 'G-ghosts?'_, Mikan felt the hairs on her nape standing up that she began backing away, suddenly fearful that some creature might lunged into her. Then she felt her back bumped into something…or someone.

"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan tried to run but a hand caught her arm.

"Hide and seek is over Polkadots."

Mikan gasped as she turned and came face to face with Natsume.

"N-natsume…"

Natsume pushed her back against a tree and was towering over her. "Now tell what the hell is going on?!", Natsume gritted out imprisoning her against the tree. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Let me go Natsume!", Mikan struggled against him. She tried to push Natsume, but he already backed off leaving nothing for to grab upon. She fell flat on her face.

"Tch. An idiot as usual.", Natsume muttered as he inserted his hands into his pockets and awaited the next idiotic move that Mikan will do. Probably lunge at him. But it never came. Mikan just slowly rose up and dusted her uniform, then turned her back at him.

"Well, sorry for being an idiot.", Mikan said quietly. "Maybe you should just stay away from me. It's contagious you know, my idiocy."

Natsume stared at her rigid back. _'What's wrong with her?'_, he thought. He slowly approached her, then wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back to him in a warm embrace.

"Eckkkkk! What the hell are you doing Natsume?", Mikan asked in surprise when her back connected against his solid chest.

"Shut up Polkadots.", he just said as he continued to hold Mikan in his embrace. "Why are you so angry anyway? Because of our kiss?"

"None of your business, you perverted womanizer.", Mikan countered.

A smirk crossed over Natsume's handsome features as he tightened his embrace on Mikan. "Speaking of perverted, I haven't seen your panties for a while, little girl. Want to show it to me?"

Mikan felt her nerves began to tick. "It doesn't mean that because you've kissed me, you can just do anything with me.", she said in an irritated voice. "I'm not your girlfriend you know. Besides, your blond girlfriend might be more willing to satisfy your perverted games."

Natsume raised one eyebrow at that statement. _'Blond girlfriend, eh? So she saw that blondie?'_ Then he grinned. "Jealous?"

Mikan blushed deep crimson. She pulled herself away from his embrace and turned to face him. "Why should I? Akira is going to be my boyfriend soon. Why should I bother with you?", she said defensively.

A shadow crossed Natsume's face when he hear that. Just a mere mention of that Souma's name really ticks him off. "So you're still rooting for that jerk?", Natsume asked coldly.

"He's not a jerk, you b….!"

Mikan was cut off when Natsume crushed his lips into Mikan's. Mikan tried to break off the kiss but Natsume wrapped his arm around her waist, imprisoning her in his embrace.

"N-natsume... stop it..", Mikan breathed out only to be devoured again by Natsume. _'Damn! He's really a good kisser..'_, Mikan thought before she allowed herself to be swept into the sweet passion of their kiss. She felt her knees weakened and had to grab against Natsume's shirt for support. As she felt Natsume's lips lifted from hers, she opened her eyes and was surprised at the coldness that was shown in Natsume's eyes.

He pushed her against the tree then said and a cold voice. "Hope you remember that while you're with Souma." Then he turned back and left her.

Mikan sanked to her knees as she stared at his retreating back. Small droplets of rain began to fall but Mikan was oblivious to this. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

* * *

"You love him, don't you?", Akira asked sadly. 

Akira found her soaking in the rain and brought her back to her room. Mikan found herself crying over Akira, telling him everything that happened between her and Natsume, getting him drenched with her wet clothes and tears in the process. She had to change into dry clothes and had to apologize numerous times for getting Akira wet.

Mikan was silent. _'I love Natsume?'_, she asked herself. They had been together as classmates for six years. He was mean to her. He was a bastard, a jerk, an insensitive, perverted idiot. He teases her mercilessly and seemed to be fond of peeking at her underwear. But whenever she was in trouble… he was always there for her. Always grouching, always complaining, always telling her what an idiot she was… but he was always there. _'But do I love him?'_

Mikan sighed. "He's a pervert bastard, you know." Then she smiled, "But maybe that's what drawn me to him. Yeah, I love him. What an idiot I am."

Akira chuckled. "Damn! That only means I lost all the chances I have."

Mikan blushed with embarrassment. "Akira-kun… I'm sorry."

"Don't be.", he said gently. "The choice was yours after all and I couldn't do anything about it. I just hope this won't end our friendship."

"Hai!", Mikan smiled then laughed as she stared at Akira.

"What?", Akira asked quite annoyed knowing full well the reason for her laughter.

"You just look funny wearing my shirt. It's the largest one I have but it looks like a kid's shirt on you.", Mikan laughed.

"Jeez. And it's pink. This is what I get for helping you. My fan girls are gonna be turned off. You're really such a troublesome baggage you know.", Akira jokingly retorted.

Mikan stucked her tongue out to him.

"Mikan, you mentioned that you wanted me to be your first kiss.", Akira said which made Mikan blushed. "But it turned out to be Natsume, right?"

Mikan nodded shyly.

"When was the first time he kissed you?", Akira asked curiously.

Mikan fidgeted with her fingers. "Ahm… 6 years ago, during fifth grade."

Akira smiled. "That long, eh? No wonder fate won't let me intervene." _'That kid has been in love with her for 6 years.'_

"Huh?", Mikan was confused at the sudden wicked look that passed through Akira's face.

Akira looked at her bewildered expression. "Mikan, why don't we go out as a couple… even just for show?"

* * *

**_Whew! Finally finished this chapter! I'm drained… I'm going back to sleep…._**

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_

**_What do you think of this chapter? Is it okay? I seemed to have ruined another Mikan - Natsume fluff moment. Hehehe! Please review…. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**  
Chapter 9**

"Mikan, why don't we go out as a couple… even just for show?"

Mikan's eyes widened at Akira's words. Did she just hear that right? Go out as a couple?

"Y-you mean like b-boyfriend and girlfriend?", Mikan asked, not sure if she got what Akira meant.

Akira gave her a lop-sided grin. "Yeah."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. "Baka! Didn't I just told you that I love Natsume?", she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Huh?", Akira glanced at her, confused at her words. Then he laughed. He lifted his finger and poked it against Mikan's forehead. "Hey, didn't you understand what I said?"

"I already dumped you.", Mikan snapped back. "If you said that a month ago, I would have screamed for joy."

Akira slapped his hand over his forehead. "I said just for show! Pretend!", he exclaimed. "Besides, do you have to throw it at my face that you have dumped me."

"Well, sorry for being dumb.", Mikan muttered.

Akira sighed and scratched his head. _'I'm really such a good guy and… a masochist. Why the hell am I even trying to help them?'_ He glanced at Mikan who was still sulking after he laughed at her. It's painful to think that the girl he loves has feelings for somebody else. But there's no way he could force her to love him back. And it's even more painful to see her suffer because of that bastard Hyuuga. But that Hyuuga kid also shares her feelings, only just too stubborn to admit it to her. Fate, eh? If those two are fated for each other, he couldn't go against it.

But he's neither a saint nor a martyr. A small smile curved against his lips. _'Well Hyuuga, you're gonna pay for hurting Mikan. I'm going to give her up to you only after you deserved it.' _Call it damn pride, but he's not going to make it easy for the fire caster.

"Hey, Mikan.", he called out. Mikan turned to face him and he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Well, let's just put it this way. You want to know how Natsume Hyuuga feels about you, right? So, we're going to see his reaction when he thinks we're a couple. Also, you don't want him to see that you were hurt after he ditched you for blondie.", he said to her. "Well, come to think of it, maybe because that blondie is much prettier and sexier than you. Don't worry, if Hyuuga ditches you, I'll be your knight in shinning armor…"

Mikan stepped at his foot in irritation.

"Eeeaaaawwwwwwwwww!"

"Serves you right.", Mikan snapped back. Then she sighed. "Well, maybe we could give it a try." She turned and looked at his grinning face. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Akira leaned back and flopped himself on her bed, then closed his eyes. "I mean to.", he said as he smiled. "And Mikan... if you see me burning, please make use of your nullifying alice."

* * *

And it started… 

"Mikan, he's coming.", Akira whispered.

"Huh? Where? Where?", Mikan glanced around, then gasped as she felt Akira's arm curved around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"It's show time.", he whispered at her ear, which actually to other people looks like he's nibbling her earlobe.

* * *

Natsume stopped dead at the sight that beheld him. Akira had his arm around Mikan's waist, and they were pretty close... not just close... they were practically embracing while in the hallway! And Akira was whispering something in her ear... or is he nibbling her ear? Suddenly, Mikan giggled and tried to push the laughing Akira away, which actually looks kind of sweet as if they were playing some kind of intimate game that only the two of them understands. Natsume clutched his fists in irritation. _Damn her! Double damn him!_ He turned around and walked away from the two lovebirds, then when he was out of anyone's sight, he kicked the first thing that he saw.

* * *

A few distance away, two shadows are currently hiding in the depth of the forest. 

"Are you sure this is okay?", a female voice asked.

"No one's gonna see us here, babe.", a husky voice answered.

"But what if..."

"Shhh..."

some noises

"Kah! Kah! Kah!", the guy panted as he kept on pumping.

"Ah...yes! yes! That's it!", the female voice continued to encourage him.

"One more, babe.", the guy said.

"Eh...what's that noise?"

They both looked up and saw a something on fire falling towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

KKKKAAAAAAAAABBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

The balloons that they had been pumping for a surprise birthday party all exploded after the burning trash can crashed into them.

(You were thinking of something else? Bwahahahahahah!!!!!!!)

* * *

Going back to what really happened… 

"Akira-kun, you're breath is tickling my ear!", Mikan giggled as she pushed Akira away. Then she saw Natsume walking away as if without a care of what he saw. Mikan's shoulder slumped in defeat.

"A-akira-kun... he doesn't really care about me.", Mikan said sadly.

Akira sweatdropped. _'What a dense girl.'_, he thought then smiled inwardly. _'She didn't see the way Natsume's eyes burned when he saw them? And we're just starting…'_

* * *

They are just everywhere. EVERYWHERE! Natsume thought angrily as he kicked and burned another trash can. 

Everywhere he goes; it seems that those two are also there. Holding hands, talking sweetly, laughing together, sharing food! He would act as if doesn't care at all. Even up to the point of giving a little attention to that dumb blondie Karin.

'_Damn! Damn! Damn!' _

He wanted pull Mikan from the jerk's arms every time he sees his arm on her waist. And that jerk seems to be enjoying every bit of it.

He felt he needed another item to turn his anger on. _'Where's the trash can?'_

He was deep in thought that he didn't see Ruka and Koko approaching him.

"Ahm, Natsume?"

Natsume turned and glared at his bestfriend. But Ruka seemed oblivious at his bestfriend's dark mood.

Koko however paused. _'This is not good.'_, he thought. "R-ruka…"

Ruka was holding a plastic full of trash that Hotaru had blackmailed him to throw. "Have you seen the trash cans here? They all went missing."

That was the last straw.

Ruka yelped and dropped the garbage bag as it was consumed by flames. He was surprised when he noticed Natsume's face.

"Natsume…?"

Natsume clenched his fists in anger without realizing that fire began to emit from his hands.

'_Akira Souma, you're dead!'_

* * *

**_Okay, done for now. What do you think of this chapter? Is it okay?__ Well, Natsume's a bit overdramatic here… hehehe…_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews! _****_Sorry if I updated late (again). I actually planned to update this during the weekend but I got hooked on watching Ouran High School Host Club. I just couldn't stop so my head feels a little dizzy right now for lack of sleep. hehehe. _**

**_Hmm... it's quite shorter than the other chapters... aarrgghhh! I can't think of anything... just review okay?... :-)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Mikan-chan!"

Mikan turned and was surprised when Anna and Nonoko hugged her.

"Congrats!", they chorused.

"Huh?"

"Nee, it's true, isn't it? You're Souma-kun's girlfriend?", Anna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, admit it. You're always together and always acts so sweet to each other.", Nonoko gushed.

The other girls in the room also began to join the conversation.

"Oh, you're so lucky Mikan-chan. Akira-kun is such a gentleman."

"And he's cute."

They giggled. Then Anna leaned closer to her. "So, did he give you your first kiss?"

Mikan blushed red. "I… well…"

"Tch.", came a grunt from her left. "First kiss, eh?"

"Nee, Natsume-kun.", Sumire called out sweetly. "Who was your first kiss?" _ 'I'm going to kill the girl!'_

The girls squealed with excitement wanting to know the lucky girl who was able to steal Natsume's first kiss. They leaned closer curious of his answer.

But Koko, who was just behind Natsume, choked at that at looked nervously at Mikan.

Mikan paled when she heard Sumire's question. _'Natsume…'_ Natsume turned his head and looked straight at her.

A smirk came to his lips. "An idiot girl.", came his reply.

"Eh?", came the disappointed remarks from the girls.

"Idiot?", Anna wondered out loud. "You mean Aizawa-sempai is an idiot?"

"Hmm… I think so.", Kaoru laughed as she answered. "I heard she's quite dumb but her looks compensates for that."

"Oh really? I never knew that."

And the girls began to gossip again from one topic to another.

"Idiots.", muttered the annoyed Natsume.

Mikan sighed in relief then glanced back at Natsume who seemed to be reading the manga on his hands. He has a serious look on his face that tells he is deep in thought. _'What is he thinking?'_

* * *

"You really don't know what you're getting into." 

Akira turned and faced his friend then smiled. "Don't worry Taki. I know what I'm doing."

"Tch. You always say that.", Taki snapped. "I've been observing Natsume Hyuuga ever since you and Mikan Sakura got together. He seems to be indifferent but he's really angry and jealous."

"Having an alice to feel other people's emotions is really tough for you, Taki-kun.", Akira teased him.

"I know that you love Mikan-chan. But there's something to it, right?", Taki asked him.

'What a troublesome alice.", Akira muttered. He placed his hand over his friend's shoulder. "I told you not to worry about it."

"You're no match against him, Akira.", Taki simply stated. "He's dangerous."

Akira just smiled. "I know that."

* * *

"Natsume, what's wrong with you these days?", Ruka asked as he walked behind him. They followed Natsume as he walked into the back of the school building. Normally, it means that Natsume wants privacy but he's a little worried of his friend's attitude for the past days. Natsume remained silent, not answering his question, so he turned to Koko. "Hey Koko, you know something, don't you?" 

Koko sighed. "Better ask him. I don't have any plans to be toasted alive."

Suddenly, Natsume stopped. Curious, Ruka walked in front to see what had stopped him and saw Akira Souma and another guy talking to each other. He glanced at Natsume and saw him clenched his fists. Ruka heard Koko groaned.

"Damn, this means trouble.", Koko whispered.

Akira Souma noticed their presence, so he turned around and his green eyes met the fierce crimson eyes of the fire caster. But he doesn't seem to mind the murderous aura that is coming out of Natsume.

"Yo Hyuuga-kun!", Akira called out cheerfully. His friend, on the other hand, looked stricken. He began pulling Akira's sleeves as if stopping him from whatever he was planning to do.

"Tch.", Natsume grunted as he walked forward until he was a few feet away from Akira Souma and his friend.

"What do you want, Souma?", Natsume asked coldly.

"Nothing much. I just want to know how you're holding up.", Akira replied cheekily. "By the way, Mikan will be my date on the upcoming dance."

"Akira, stop it.", Taki hissed.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "So?"

"I just want to let you know in case you have any plans to ask her out.", Akira snickered.

Natsume glared at him and instantly a ball of fire appeared on his sleeves. But to Natsume's surprise, the fire doesn't seem to have an effect. It died out.

"What the…!"

Akira smirked. "You thought I was just walking around unprepared, didn't you? I'm wearing a fire-proof uniform, courtesy of Hotaru Imai."

"Tch.", Natsume grunted in irritation. Suddenly, a fire appeared on Akira's head but then, it also died out.

Akira smirked again and reached for his hair. "Fire-proof gel. Pretty convenient. I'm a chemist you know."

Natsume was really irritated this time. A ball of fire then surrounded Akira.

Surrounded with the heat of Natsume's flame. Akira took a small bottle from his pocket and threw it on the ground. The blue liquid broke out from the bottle and seemed to extinguish the fire surrounding him.

Akira taunted him even more. "My, my. The fire was put out. Liquids are really useful, don't you think so Hyuuga-kun?"

Before Akira could react, Natsume had closed the distance between them and punched him squarely on the face, slamming his body hard against the tree making him fall on his butt.

"Natsume!", Ruka and Koko called out in surprise.

"Akira!", Taki rushed to his friend.

Akira wiped the trace of blood on his lips as he raised his head and gave Natsume a mocking smile. "Tch. Got annoyed because I rendered your alice worthless, didn't I Hyuuga?"

Natsume lifted his hand and a ball of fire emitted from his palm. "Worthless, eh? How many bottles of that do you still have left, Souma?", he asked sarcastically.

At that, the smile left Akira's lips. His eyes narrowed as he glared back at Natsume. "You don't deserve her. A cold bastard like you will never deserve her.", he sneered at him.

That stung. Yes, he was a cold bastard. Maybe, he really doesn't deserve her. She was the light… and he was the darkness. They could never be compatible. What's the point of interfering between their relationship when he knew he could never have her? His bloodied hands will only extinguish the brightness within her. He will only cause her pain and suffering. No, he doesn't deserve her. He has no right to claim her love. And that makes him disappointed and angry. He struggled to keep his emotions in tow but… he couldn't help it. He loved her for 6 years. Six damn long years… and the thought of her being with another man is just… so frustrating. He bent his head, letting his raven locks cover his eyes, then he clenched his fists never realizing that his alice seemed to have activated and flames began to surround him; which seemed for the people around him, he's preparing a deadly blow against Akira.

"Stop it, Hyuuga!", Taki yelled at Natsume. "You've done enough. You don't have to burn him like what you did to Kagu-sempai!"

"Don't interrupt Taki!", Akira bit out furiously.

"Shut up Akira!", Taki shouted. "You don't know him. He almost killed Kagu-sempai because of Mikan Sakura!"

"Natsume did not burn him without reason!", Ruka shouted at him in Natsume's defense. "That Kagu-sempai tried to rape Mikan!"

Everyone paused and stared at Ruka. Natsume just stood there, his head down and his bangs covering his face. The flames slowly fading.

"Yes, Mikan and that Kagu-sempai dated but Mikan already told him that she does not share his feelings. Sempai was secretly angry at being dumped and he requested for one last date which Mikan agreed. During their dinner, Kagu-sempai placed a sleeping pill on her drink and took her to a secluded area. It was fortunate that I saw them leaving that restaurant and I was able to read his mind. I immediately told Natsume and Ruka and we found them before sempai could do his evil intentions on Mikan. Natsume was not able to hold his anger and he ended up using his alice against him.", Koko explained what happened.

"Mikan doesn't have any idea what had happened before.", Ruka said. "The academy covered that incident and made it known that Kagu-sempai had an accident. But whatever injuries that bastard experienced, he deserved it. So stop…!"

"That enough, Ruka, Koko.", Natsume interrupted.

"Akira-kun!"

They all turned and saw Mikan drop her bag in shock. She then rushed to Akira's side. "Akira-kun, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She turned her furious glare at Natsume and went to face him, then gave him a hard slap. "You've gone too far Natsume! What did Akira do to you to deserve this?!", she yelled at him.

Natsume raised his head and her eyes met his crimson orbs. In his eyes, she saw a mask of hurt, disappointment, and frustration. Mikan seemed to have realized that she had just made an unjustly accusation without asking the facts first. "N-natsume… I…", she called out softly as she lifted her hands to touch the face that she just slapped.

But Natsume caught her hand. "Don't bother.", he said quietly, then he turned around to leave.

"Coward.", Akira said in a low voice, then he winced at the pain on his back.

"Akira-kun!", Mikan tried to help him out. Taki also kneeled and tried to help him get on his feet.

But Akira ignored them and called out to Natsume. "You're a coward Hyuuga. Nothing will work out if you won't do anything about it. You wanted to protect her? You think you're a hero or something? That won't help if the person you care for doesn't know about it."

Natsume stopped just for a second, then continued walking away. Ruka and Koko just shook their heads and followed him.

'_The person he cares for? What does he mean?'_, Mikan thought as she stared at Natsume's retreating back. _'Natsume…'_

"Confused, aren't you?"

Mikan turned her confused eyes to Akira. Akira sighed. "You're dense as ever."

* * *

_**Gomen… Gomen… Gomen!**_

**_I know it took quite a while for me to update this, but blame it to writer's block. I actually drafted this a week ago but I just couldn't finish it. :-(  
_**

**_Anyway, the previous chapter seemed to have gotten a lot of reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! I'm so happy:-) _**

**_(-sigh- I knew I should have made this into a humor story rather than an angst/drama story)._**

**_So what do you think? After a humor chapter, it's back to drama...-sigh- It's drama…  
_**

**_Anywayz, hope you'll still like it. If you don't like it… well… bah! Just review, ok? Luv ya all! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

"Akira-kun..."

Akira turned his head at the lovely brunette at his side who seems to be holding back her tears. The soft breeze blew over her hair letting her auburn locks cover her face as she bent her head.

"He hates me now," came her soft whisper.

He knew that what had happened was partly his fault. He was the one who taunted Natsume Hyuuga since his damn pride couldn't take it that he lost the girl he loves to a bastard like Hyuuga. He reached out for Mikan's shoulder and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his warm embrace trying to comfort her and erase her pain. Although he knew that it's not enough...

* * *

Days passed and the gap between Natsume and Mikan became more obvious to everyone. They would avoid each other, one trying to make up excuses whenever the other one was around. 

Akira continued to act as Mikan's beloved boyfriend, trying to cheer her up, trying to let her forget her love for a certain firecaster. Mikan, for all the world to see, seemed not affected. She's still the over-optimistic girl with the bright and goofy smiles, the cheerful greetings, and the dumb and klutzy attitude.

But behind those bright smiles, those laughter, he knew it was a pretense. Because Mikan would suddenly burst into sobs when they are alone, outpouring her heartbreak over the indifference of Hyuuga towards her; not knowing that Akira was hurting as well. It hurts knowing that despite all his patience and affection, he couldn't get to her heart. That the only thing that she's willing to share to him is friendship, love for a close friend, love for a brother… but not the love that he is aching for.

Hyuuga, on the other hand, became more of a bastard than he originally was. He never lacked company of girlfriends. And there were stupid women who were willing to be his next conquest. Akira wondered if it was mere coincidence that Mikan and he would often catch him making out with his current girl.

Mikan would just turn an over bright smile on him and pull him, just somewhere away from Natsume, somewhere where she could let go of her emotions. She's suffering, Akira knew. He just wished that someday, Mikan would learn to let go of her love for Hyuuga and direct it to someone else, someone who is willing to take the risk for her, someone… like him.

* * *

The Alice Festival started and everyone was busy on the different activities prepared by each of the alice categories. 

Mikan had just finished her part on the Special Ability's Festival presentation and was looking around for Akira. She promised to go with him to wander around the different program and presentations that were presented by the different ability types. She walked past one of the stalls and finally realized that she was already near the Northern Forest. She was about to walk back when she heard some giggling sounds. Curious, she walked straight ahead and followed where the voice was coming from. A few distance away, two figures were sitting on a bench. She hid herself behind a tree and took a peek on the lovers. She squinted her eyes, and almost gasped out loud when she recognized one of the two. It was Natsume… and he was sitting with a girl... no... the girl was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck and her lips on Natsume's. Unable to bear it, Mikan hurriedly walked away. Damn Natsume!

Her eyes became blurry with unshed tears that she was caught off-guard when she bumped into someone and fell back, landing on her butt.

"Watch where you're going, idiot."

Mikan lifted her eyes and caught the gaze of a pair of violet eyes.

"Hotaru…"

Hotaru lifted her eyebrows when Mikan quietly just pushed herself up then mumbled an apology. What? No squeals? No hugs?

Mikan tried to walk past Hotaru when she heard her sigh, then her next words, "It's Natsume, isn't it?"

Mikan turned around, her eyes wide. How could have Hotaru known? Hotaru's not the type to bother herself with Mikan's problems.

"W-hat d-do you m-mean?"

Hotaru looked at her straight in the eye. "Stop pretending like you don't know. I've known you long enough to see past your cheerful pretense," she said. "You're affected by this silent war between you and Natsume."

Mikan just remained silent.

"What I don't understand is why you chose Akira Souma to be your boyfriend when it's Natsume you really like," Hotaru continued.

Mikan froze. Then after she recovered, she gave out a fake laugh. "Y-you're k-kidding. M-me? Like N-natsume? Hahaha."

"It's no use denying it Mikan. Besides, Natsume likes you too. Why would he kiss an idiot like you if he doesn't?"

'_How did Hotaru know that Natsume kissed me? Where did she get all these information?'_ Mikan wondered despairingly. "He's a pervert and a playboy. He must have kissed dozens of girls already," she answered back, trying to sound indifferent.

Hotaru turned to leave, a secret smile forming on her lips. "But you were the first," she said. "That makes it special. Besides, everyone's worried about you two. Hope this time you'll use your head before making any rash actions." Then she left leaving a dumbfounded Mikan.

Mikan just stood there reflecting on what Hotaru said. _'Does Natsume really likes me?'_ That's one thing she could never be sure of, but what if... he does? But somehow, her talk with Hotaru cheered her up. _'Hotaru was worried about me…'_

* * *

A short distance away but out of Mikan's view…. 

Hotaru walked over to the two boys were standing by one of the stalls.

"I've done it. Now pay up," she said emotionlessly.

Ruka and Koko sweatdropped. They asked Hotaru to talk to Mikan in order to resolve her conflict with Natsume. Hotaru agreed but as usual, there is a payment. Yeah, 1000 rabbits in return for her help. What a friend!

"But do you think you've convinced her to be friends with Natsume again?" Ruka asked. "What did you tell her anyway?"

A mysterious smile crossed her face. "Something that you all don't know." Then she turned to Koko. "Don't dare try to read my mind. I'll know and you'll regret it."

Koko just sweatdropped.

* * *

Back to the scene with Natsume… 

Unknown to Mikan, Natsume wasn't enjoying it. First, the girl's giggling is getting into his nerves. It wasn't cute, it was irritating. Second, she was heavy. His thigh was beginning to get numb. Third, Ruka was waiting for him. The girl told him that there's something she wishes to tell him in private, so they went to a secluded place. And it turned out his stupid 'girlfriend' wants to have lovey-dovey moment with him. He was beginning to get furious. He was annoyed at first but he tried to restrain himself from pushing her away from him. But when the girl pressed her lips to his, he just snapped. He suddenly stood up, not caring if his girlfriend fell off his lap and landed hard on the ground.

"Itai!" the girl cried, then looked up to him. "Natsume love, what's wrong?"

Natsume just looked at her coldly, then said. "Get lost. I'm breaking up with you."

"W-what?!" the girl cried unbelievably. "W-hat did I do wrong?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "I'm tired of your clingy ways. Now scoot before I burn all your hair, you idiot."

* * *

Some male students were just surprised when a crying girl ran past them. 

"Wasn't that Aya Okisho? Natsume Hyuuga's current girlfriend?"

"Nani? Did he break up with her?"

"Again? That's the fifth one in three weeks."

One of them just and shrugged. "Natsume Hyuuga is a real bastard you know."

"YOU ARE THE BASTARDS!"

The guys turned and were surprised when they were surrounded by a group of girls – Natsume's fan club, headed by Sumire Shouda.

"Natsume-kun is just a lonely boy looking for true love," Sumire said passionately.

The other girls heartily agreed by nodding their heads.

"If Natsume-kun just broke up with Aya, it means one thing…" one of the girls started.

"HE'S AVAILABLE AGAIN!" the girls chorused. They began squealing, wishing one of them will be Natsume's next 'victim.'

The guys shook their heads as they walked away. "Women! Who can understand them?"

* * *

The Natsume fangirls were giggling as they walked around the stalls when one of them, named Katya, saw a small tent. 

"Oh, it's the fortune telling booth."

The girls turned and looked at the booth. "So? What's so special about it?"

Katya excitedly began tell them. "The girl in the tent has a fortune telling alice and it's really accurate. My friend yesterday went there and asked for her fortune. Not only that, it seems that she could tell someone's past. The fortune teller was able to guess who her first kiss was."

"Really?"

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Hmm… First kiss…" Sumire began to think. "Girls, let's go inside. There's something I really want to know and all of you are interested of."

* * *

"Hmmm… I see something…" 

The girls leaned closer to the crystal ball but all they saw was a cloud-like something inside the ball.

"What is it? Do you see the girl?"

"Did you see the witch who took advantage of my Natsume's virgin lips?" Sumire asked, anticipating to trample upon the unknown girl.

"I'm not sure why this is becoming difficult. Normally, I could clearly the things that I want to see. But for this particular girl, I only see shadows. This is interesting."

The fortune teller Hina mumbled a series of chants and the crystal ball began to glow. After a moment, she looked up into the expectant eyes of the girls.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to give the clear description or name of the girl. There is something that hinders my alice. This girl's alice might be in conflict with mine so I couldn't see her clearly."

"What?!" came the disappointed shrieks from the Natsume fangirls.

"But maybe I could get some clues," she said. Then she closed her eyes and chanted once again.

"I see something… a tree…" Hina said.

"Tree? What's the significance of a tree?" one of the girls whispered.

"Cherry blossoms…"

"Huh?" The girls are getting confused.

"Tangerine…"

"First she talks about flowers, now fruits?" another girl muttered.

"Shhhhhh!"

"I see… two… kids…"

"Two kids?!" another fan girls asked, confused.

"What?! You mean Natsume-kun already has two kids?!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quiet! I can't concentrate!" Hina said in an irritated voice.

The girls kept quiet again.

After a moment, Hina opened her eyes and smiled. "It seems that you girls should give up on Natsume Hyuuga."

"Nani?!!!"

"His first kiss… had sealed his fate. He's in love with the girl whom he had first kissed."

A collective gasp was heard inside the tent.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It can't be true!!!" moaned the others.

"How lucky she is!"

"YOU FAKE!!!!!!" Sumire screamed.

Now, Hina was really irritated. "How dare you question my words?! I am an alice if you have forgotten. You want me to tell your fortune? This is your unlucky week. Exactly 30 minutes from now, you'll end up staying in a room for the whole week!"

"Hah! Like I'll believe that! This week is the festival if you don't mind. Why would I stay in my room with all the festivities?" Sumire said sarcastically. "Come on girls, just ignore whatever this fake said. Her alice might be fortune telling, but it's not yet perfect, that's why she's giving the reverse of our real fortune. Hmph!"

The fan girls all marched their way out of the tent without a backward glance. Hina just signed and stared at the crystal ball. Seriously, it was really weird that she couldn't see the face of the girl. It seems that her alice wasn't working properly. And the only clues that she could get were cherry blossoms and tangerine? What does that mean? Natsume Hyuugas's favorite flower is cherry blossoms? And his favorite fruit is tangerine? Something is really wrong with her ball. Which might also mean that her prediction on Sumire's fortune might be distorted too. '_Damn! Is my alice getting unstable?' _ She just shook her head and waited for the next customer to come in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, one of the Technology-type student was cleaning a huge robot when suddenly, he accidentally knocked the pail at his side pouring the contents directly into… Sumire Shouda. Sumire turned into her cat-like form and chased after the boy. Two minutes later, Sumire knocked a makeshift wall down, making it fall on her. It took five minutes for the ambulance to arrive. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Exactly 30 minutes after she left the tent, Sumire Shouda was resting with a broken leg… in a hospital room.

* * *

The other fangirls were now quite convinced with what Hina, the fortune teller said. What she had predicted about Sumire came true. Which means only one thing… Natsume Hyuuga, the most popular boy in school, the ever famous black cat, the holder of one of the most powerful alice, the crimson-eyed genius, the playboy extraordinaire, is confirmed to be really, truly, unbelievably, undeniably, genuinely, hell-I-can't-believe-it, aliens-had-fallen-from-space, what-the-fuck-is-going-on, Armageddon-has-come, seriously IN LOVE!!! 

That leaves only one teeny-weeny question… WHO IS THE DAMN LUCKY GIRL????????!!!!!

* * *

**_Whew! Finally updated it! Sorry (again and again) for the delay… I can't think much these days… _**

**_Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Please review… :-) _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiss of Fate **

By: Esa Marie

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was the third day of the festival and Natsume decided to look around. He was bored and irritated by his last girlfriend that he stayed on top of the sakura tree yesterday and just read the new release of his current favorite manga. He went out of his special star room and proceeded to walk into the school grounds where the festivities are currently on-going. As he stepped into the people's view, everybody seemed to have stopped talking and began to look at him. Natsume's eyebrows furrowed. Is there something wrong with him? Or is there something wrong with the people around him? He shrugged and took a step forward. Big mistake. It seemed like a signal to all the girls around the area. And they all began running towards him like bees who had just found a pot of honey. Natsume's eyes widened as he saw the incoming disaster.

'What the hell?!' he cursed silently as he dodged one girl after another, his ears getting burned out from all the screaming of his name and 'I love you's'

"Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume, I love you!"

"Natsume-kun, I'm here!"

"No! I'm the girl you like!"

"I've been waiting for so long Natsume-kun!"

"I'm all yours!"

"Natsu...!"

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A huge blaze of fire suddenly appeared and separated the girls from Natsume. Coughs were heard all over the place as the girls scrambled to their feet and tried to clear out the smoke. When things began to clear out, Natsume Hyuuga was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?!" Natsume muttered furiously. Fan girls would normally content themselves with blushing, giggling, confessing, staring, but not attacking him like hungry mongrels. What in the world happened to cause those girls to act so bold? 

He suddenly felt dizzy from running that he had to lean against a tree for support. He then felt footsteps coming his way that he swore out loud. He'll surely burn the hair of any stupid girl who would dare attack him.

"Natsume?"

Natsume let out a sigh of relief.

"It's you, Ruka," he acknowledged his friend. He sat at the base of the tree and leaned back against the trunk.

"Had a bad day, huh?" Ruka asked.

"Anyone who is being chased by a bunch of idiots would have a bad day," Natsume answered sarcastically. "There's something wrong with those girls."

"You mean, you haven't heard it yet?" Ruka asked as he sat beside Natsume.

"Heard what?" Natsume asked.

"Rumors have been spreading like crazy since yesterday," Ruka replied. "They say you're in love with someone."

Natsume stiffened.

"I don't know where that information came from but they say it came from a very reliable source," Ruka continued.

"Very reliable source…" Natsume whispered furiously. _'Only two people knew the truth.'_

Ruka turned his head and saw him seething. "So you're affected by the rumor?" he asked curiously. "You never tell me anything about your real feelings especially if it's about a girl. Despite all the girlfriends you had, you never loved any of them, right? Although if the rumor is true about you being in love, I have a fairly good guess on who it is."

Natsume turned his head away. "You're talking nonsense, Ruka."

"Am I?"

Natsume just sighed but kept his silence. Ruka was surprised when Natsume suddenly stood up. "Natsume?"

"I have to find someone."

Ruka shook his head as he looked at Natsume's retreating back. _'It's pretty easy to guess who you're in love with, Natsume.'_

* * *

Koko found himself in a position which every guy would have dreamt of, being surrounded by girls. Although in his case, it's a nightmare. 

"Koko, we want to know something," the bravest of the girls said.

"No way!" Koko burst out.

"We haven't told you anything," another girl said.

"I can read your thoughts if you had forgotten," Koko answered back. "Besides, I don't know anything about that."

"You're Natsume-kun's friend. You must know something about the girl he likes."

"Besides, you can read his mind."

All the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Count me out," Koko told them. "I still care about my life, you know."

"Koko-kun!"

"Come on Koko! What if I'm the girl he likes? I'll just have to give him a sign to confess to me."

"Hah! As if Natsume-kun will look at you. I'm prettier than you!"

"Both of you are stupid! Natsume-kun won't even spare a glance to hags."

The fan girls began to insult each other. This gave Koko a chance to sneak past them. But they are sharper than he thought.

"Koko, help us! Who is the girl that Natsume-kun likes?"

Koko always have a lot of patience but these fan girls just drained them all. "If you don't want me to reveal all of your deepest secrets, leave me out of your plans," Koko smiled evilly as he threatened them, causing the girls to turn pale.

"Hmphh! You've been no help at all."

The girls marched away leaving him alone. He scratched his head trying to recall all the things that he read from their minds. _'A fortune teller, huh?'_

"So, it wasn't you."

Koko turned around and saw Natsume behind him.

"Of course, it wasn't me. You've already given me a fair warning on that," Koko said then grinned at him. "But I know now how the rumor spread."

"Was it Souma?" Natsume asked.

"Nope. It was a fortune teller," Koko replied. "I remember there's a fortune telling booth for the festival. Of course, his or her alice would be that of fortune telling. No wonder the rumor is accurate."

"Shut up," Natsume grumbled at Koko's teasing.

* * *

"Akira-kun, isn't it that you're supposed to help Taki-sempai in his booth?" Mikan asked. 

Akira scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "I'd rather stay with you."

Mikan laughed at his boyish gesture. "Taki-sempai is going to be furious. Go! I don't want to be included in his lecture if he finds us," she said as she pushed him away.

"Are you sure you're fine alone? I could ask Taki to…"

"Go now. I'll be fine. I'll ask Hotaru or Anna and Nonoko to keep me company," Mikan said.

Akira sighed. He then grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her to him. "Just promise me one thing… I'm going to be your last dance on the last day of the festival," he said looking into her eyes.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably. "Eh… For several years now, Hotaru has always been my last dance."

Akira raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't that be unusual? In the eyes of the people here, I'm your boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Mikan asked innocently. "Well then, okay."

Akira's face lit up and a huge smile crossed over his lips. "Great! Thanks Mikan-chan." He then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Mikan touched her cheek where Akira had kissed her as she watched him walking away.

"Oh that's so sweet!"

Mikan spun back at the voice. "Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!"

"I really envy you Mikan-chan!" Anna squealed.

"Souma-sempai is so in love with you!" Nonoko gushed.

Mikan just smiled but inwardly, her heart seems heavy. _'I think I really should forget Natsume…'_

* * *

Hina slouched back on her chair after the last customer left. After the incident with Sumire Shouda, her booth became more popular and a lot of customers began to pile up to have their fortunes told. She closed her eyes to take a minute rest when she heard a commotion just outside the room. 

"I-i'm s-sorry but we're already c-closed…"

"H-hyuuga-san…"

Hina stiffened when a handsome guy with black hair and crimson eyes suddenly flipped back the opening of the tent and entered along with his lackey who has a messy pale blond hair.

"N-natsume H-hyuuga, I presume?" Hina stammered. Who wouldn't know the fire wielder alice? His power, good looks, and intellect are well known throughout the whole school. _'Not to mention his coldness,'_ Hina thought.

Cold eyes stared back at her. "So, you're the fortune teller?"

Hina nodded nervously. _'Is he gonna burn me for telling his secret? But I don't even know who the girl is.'_

Natsume then turned to Koko. "So?"

Koko shook his head. "No, she doesn't know."

"Eh?" Hina was surprised.

"Okay, let's go." Natsume said. He then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hina called out.

"What?"

"Y-you're not going to burn me for telling your secret?" Hina asked. Her nervousness seemed to have disappeared after she realized that Natsume wasn't planning anything bad against her. _'Or are you gonna leave then burn the whole tent?'_

Koko laughed. "He's not that cruel, you know. We just want to find out how much you know. But you're pretty good."

"Koko!" Natsume warned.

"Sorry." Koko apologized then turned to follow him.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Natsume asked in an irritated voice.

Hina looked into her crystal ball. Now, that Natsume Hyuuga is here, it seems that she can see more clearly into his and the girl's fortune.

"The last dance…" she whispered.

Natsume turned to look at her.

"The last dance is your last chance. After that, her fate will change. You're going to lose her…"

Natsume just stood there, his expression cold and unreadable. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the tent. "Whatever."

Koko smiled apologetically to Hina. "Don't worry that's just his normal expression."

He felt the girl's relief as she slumped back to her chair. He followed Natsume out just in time to read his final thoughts. _'I never had her anyway…'_

* * *

**_Oh my, it's been more than a month since my last update? Wow, time sure flies fast. I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm really finding it hard to update this fic. I seem to have run out of ideas. Hahaha. I hope I'm not making a mess of this story._**

**_Anywayz, thanks to the following for all your reviews. I'll try to update it as fast as I can (I hope... XD ) Read and review please! Luv u all! _**

_facadephazzad, MiKaN♥NaTsUmE, Azurana K. _

_Memorie, Elspiritdelmar, anitsirhc _

_cutegabrielle16, Co;ette, jwinkee _

_glenda23, rukatoki, rurico _

_neko56, natsumeluvr, icedprincess6063 _

_natsumexmikan, Dear Julie, estrela jem _

_kuroneko2728, winglessfairy25, Ghissy the Rockstar _

_maakuchan, Cat4862, kuroangelique _

_sakura0038, seshire, Xian-pyon _

_michiy0,KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN, emrevolemina _

_Natsumiyu, SnowMirage, black cat girl 2006 _

**_  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiss of Fate**

by Esa MaRie

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was the last day of the festivities and everyone was busy preparing for the last event of the Alice Festival.

Everyone was busy. Busy preparing setting the stage, the decorations, the food, looking for an appropriate attire, or even looking for date. Everyone… that is, except one…

Natsume grunted as he removed the manga from his face. _'Idiots. What's so special about this day?' _he thought distastefully. He lifted himself from the sakura branch that he's currently resting and settled himself into a sitting position, leaning his back against the trunk of the sakura tree. From where he is, he could see the scrambling of the students and faculty members preparing for the dance. He opened the manga to the page where he left off before he went to sleep and began to read. It was one of his favorite series, but as of the moment, he couldn't seem to understand what he was reading as the image of a certain brunette came into his mind.

_The last dance is your last chance. After that, her fate will change. You're going to lose her…_

'_Dammit!'_ he cursed silently. Just then, a slight movement below made him look down and saw Ruka looking up to him.

"Natsume," Ruka called. "What are you doing up there? I've been looking for you since this morning. Aren't you going to attend the dance?"

Natsume just shrugged, then turned away. "It has nothing to do with me."

Ruka stared at Natsume trying to figure out his thoughts.

"Is it because of Mikan?"

Natsume sighed, then closed his eyes. "What about that idiot?"

"Stop pretending, Natsume. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Ruka snapped. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Who knows?" Natsume muttered as he covered his face with his manga.

"You've been so distant lately. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Ruka persisted.

Natsume jumped from the branch and faced Ruka. "I don't care anything about that idiot."

Ruka smiled. "Natsume, I think you have forgotten that I used to be in love with Mikan. And so did you. Although we're bestfriends, I still thought of you as a rival back then. The main difference was I got over it. You didn't. You always watch over her, don't you?"

Natsume just gave him a cold glare and walked away.

"Hey Natsume! You can still ask her for the last dance, you know," Ruka called out to him.

_The last dance is your last chance. After that, her fate will change. You're going to lose her…_

'_What difference would a dance do? She already has someone else.' _he thought as he walked away.

* * *

"Ne Mikan-chan, what can you say about my dress?" Anna asked twirling against the mirror. 

"Hn."

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called out in loud voice causing Mikan to jump.

"Ah! Gomen…" Mikan apologized. "D-did you ask about something?"

Anna sighed.

"Baka," Hotaru muttered.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"Y-yeah," Mikan replied. "I w-was just thinking about something." She let out an embarrassed laugh to cover her obvious state.

"Eh…?" Anna then smiled mischievously. "Maybe you're nervous with anticipation for the last dance tonight with Souma-kun. Right?"

"Oh, how sweet!" Nonoko gushed.

Anna and Nonoko began to squeal with excitement over the dance. On the other hand, Hotaru was not really interested about the dance or Akira Souma. She had been observing Mikan's reactions since the start of the festival. To others, she still remains to be the sweet and clumsy Mikan Sakura. But Hotaru knew her more than anyone else in the academy. And she knows that excitement isn't what she's feeling right now.

Mikan excused herself from Anna and Nonoko, then went inside the bathroom. Hotaru followed her.

"What are you doing to yourself, baka?" Hotaru asked with her usual expressionless voice.

"W-what do you mean, Hotaru?" Mikan asked softly, trying to evade the question.

"You're not yourself," Hotaru observed.

Mikan smiled a little. "Because I'm not clinging over you?"

Hotaru just stared at her. "I'm not sure why Souma-sempai became your boyfriend when you're not in love with him."

That surprised Mikan. How did Hotaru know about that?

"Maybe you admired him before, but there's someone else that you love," Hotaru continued.

Mikan gave out a fake laugh. "Come on Hotaru. Akira-kun is my boyfriend. There's no one else." She continued laughing and walked away… only to trip and fall flat on her face.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Mikan's retreating back. "Both of you are real idiots," she muttered.

* * *

The dance event had progressed as planned. Everyone seems to be having a lot of fun. The stage and decorations were perfect, the food was delicious, and the music was great. Laughter was heard everywhere as couples danced to the lively tune. Other students were just contented chatting about anything. 

Mikan and Akira just finished dancing and they went to a corner to get some rest. Mikan laughed at Akira's comical face as he told his joke.

Suddenly Akira took hold of Mikan's hand and stared at her seriously. Mikan stopped laughing and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Mikan, do you still love Hyuuga?" Akira asked.

Mikan turned her head away.

"I love you, Mikan. I know that everything right now is just pretense. But please give me a chance," Akira pleaded softly. "I'll do everything to make you forget him."

"I know it's inappropriate since I'm not even your real boyfriend. But I'm taking the chance. In a week, I'm going to be transferred to an alice academy abroad. They have negotiated with the academy here since they are in need of my expertise with chemicals to finish a certain project." Akira continued. "I want you to come with me."

"A-akira-kun…"

"If you really want to forget him, this is your chance. The academy won't stop you since you will transfer to another alice academy," Akira explained.

Mikan stared blankly at Akira. _Forget Natsume… forget Natsume… forget Natsume…_ "A-akira-kun, I…"

"Yo Akira-kun!"

Mikan and Akira turned to see some senior students (Akira's friends) coming their way.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," one of his friends said. "Can we borrow Akira for a while? There's something we want to show him."

Akira sighed, then turned to Mikan. "Mikan, if you want, you can join us."

"No, it's okay." Mikan smiled at them. "I'm a little tired from all the dancing. I think I'll take a little rest for now."

"But…"

"Just go with them," Mikan said softly. "I'll be fine here."

Akira stared at her, then nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be back immediately."

Mikan's eyes followed Akira as he went away. She sighed as the image of a certain raven haired boy came into her mind. "Natsume…" she whispered.

* * *

"Where's Natsume-kun?" 

"I bought a really expensive dress just for him."

"Oh, I'm so excited. He's going to be my last dance."

"Oh yeah? Dream on, 'coz he's going to be mine!"

Well, ever since the rumor that Natsume Hyuuga is in love with someone, a lot of hopeful females prepared well for the dance hoping that one of them was the girl who had captured the heart of the infamous firecaster.

Ruka and Hotaru passed by the fan club and heard the argument. Hotaru turned to them and said, "He's not going to dance any of you."

"What?!!!!" the fan girls shrieked.

"The fortune teller said that the girl Natsume Hyuuga kissed is the one he's in love with, right?" Hotaru asked.

"What are you talking about? We just know that Natsume-kun is in love with someone," one of the fan girls snapped.

"You were not even there," another girl commented.

"Is that so? But I know everything that happens in this academy. And I know who the girl is," Hotaru said.

"WHO IS IT?!" they scrambled to Hotaru.

"Five thousand rabbits each," Hotaru said with her emotionless voice.

"Hah! She's just bluffing," one of the girls said. "Anyway if it's Natsume-kun's first kiss, we already know who it was. But they have broken up long ago, so Natsume-kun is no longer in love with her. Come on, girls."

When they were left alone, Ruka turned to Hotaru. "You really know something, don't you?"

"I already know it long before," Hotaru said. "Who in his right mind would kiss an idiot if he's not in love with her?" Hotaru glanced at Ruka, one eyebrow raised up. "You know what I'm talking about, right? Because you kissed her also before."

Ruka blushed deep crimson at that. _'How the heck did she know that?'_

* * *

Mikan glanced around the dance floor noting how happy and carefree the students were dancing with their respective partners. It has been a fun night. She was enjoying every bit of it. She was happy. She lifted her hand to her chest. _'Then why do I feel incomplete?'_ she asked herself. _'Is it because he's not here?'_

She shook her head trying to clear out her mind. _'I need to forget him,' _she thought. Her eyes caught the dark brown hair of Akira who was quite a distance away. _'Akira-kun loves me. And I used to have a huge crush on him. I-if we stop this pretense of a relationship and make it real, will I learn to love him? If I go away, will I forget Natsume?'_

She felt her heart constrict that she felt a need to get some fresh air. She went out of the dance floor, walking while deep in thought.

Before she knew it, Mikan found herself walking towards the Sakura tree. When she was near, she noticed a glimpse of something or someone behind the tree trunk. Her heart began to pound wildly.

'_Natsume…'_

Before she could stop, she found herself walking closer to the tree. Then she settled herself at the other side of the trunk. They are now sitting opposite each other, their backs leaning against the tree trunk.

"You're such an anti-social, Natsume. You're boring yourself here. Why aren't you joining the festivities?" Mikan asked softly.

There was a short silence followed by a curt reply. "It's a complete waste of time. What do you want, Polkadots?"

Mikan sighed. _'Polkadots again, huh?'_ But she felt so tired that she's not in the mood to argue with him. She just leaned against the tree and looked up at the stars.

"I just liked it here. It doesn't have anything to do with you.", she answered back. "The last dance is going to start in a little while. Don't you have someone in mind?", Mikan asked curiously. "I heard that there's some girl that you like? Why didn't you ask her out?"

Silence.

Mikan laughed. "Then it must be a rumor after all. Besides, if you really have someone you liked, you would have dated her already. You don't seem to have any problems asking a girl out."

Silence.

Mikan sighed. "Oh well, if you don't want to engage in a conversation, I'll go back now to the auditorium. Akira-kun might start looking for me. You should learn to enjoy even once in a while, Natsume-kun." She let out a sad smile as she listened to the disco music that was loud enough to even reach their location. _'I guess this is goodbye, Natsume. I've decided. I'm going with Akira-kun.'_

She stood up and started to walk away when she felt Natsume grabbed her hand. She turned in surprise to find out that he was already standing behind her. They stared into each other, and as if on cue, a slow music was played in the auditorium.

Natsume pulled her close, his hand resting on her waist.

"You said I'm boring myself by not taking part of the activities. So, would you care to grant me this dance?', Natsume whispered as he stared at Mikan's hazel eyes.

Trapped by those crimson orbs, she found herself lifting her hands up to Natsume's shoulders as they swayed slowly into the music. Mikan felt the loud pounding of her heart as she showered through the warmth in Natsume's arms. _Why is it that being here with Natsume just felt so… nice?_

So entranced with the moment that she wasn't able to protest when Natsume cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a kiss. Mikan was shocked and tried to protest but only caused Natsume to deepen the kiss. Natsume coaxed her to respond until she finally gave up and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and abandoned herself to the kiss.

* * *

**_Sigh I hope you guys don't hate me for updating so late… I'm currently reviewing for an examination on June. So I have to juggle my time between my work and the review. My mind is totally information overloaded. Anywayz, the next chapter might be the last one. I haven't thought of the exact ending yet, but it's either I'm going to end it in the next chapter, or I'll add an epilogue. Whichever it is, this fic is finally going to end. Yehey! Gosh, this one was really hard since I only planned the first 2 chapters. I just wrote whatever I had in mind for the subsequent chapters. There were even times I even forgot what the plot was supposed to be. Hahaha!_**

_**Thanks for all those who reviewed this fic...**_

**_Diana, I'm Traumatized, lADYsUGAR, fLowSprak'07 _**

**_Abc, _****_Elspiritdelmar_****_, Richelle, shinobiMaster612 _**

**_Sakura, _****_kirei31_****_, natsumesgirl, _****_anitsirhc_**

**_Mikan-Natsume_****_, double L, _****_wasabe-ice-cream_********_SilenceIsBetter_**

**_sarafyna-chan_********_The Inevitable Truth_********_princessnaughty_****_, ajupuyi _**

**_Twilight-28-17_********_KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN_****_, 14alice14, _****_rukiakami_**

**_rurico_********_Memorie_********_WolfieMoon_********_SnowMirage_**

**_K-haos, _****_MoonNight's Mystic_********_facadephazzad_**

**_glenda23_********_AnimeDream3r_********_sakura0038_********_anime-fangirl-o.0-vm_**

**_jwinkee_********_alf05_********_crazygirl18_****_, deynaz _**

**_Milisant_********_michiy0_********_xXx0Hikari0xXx_********_winglessfairy25_**

**_Impashence_********_Azurana K._**

**_There were some comments in terms of grammar. Well, I'll greatly appreciate it if you could point it out specifically. Sometimes, I do get confused with the tenses and I would miss it out. But thanks for being honest._**

_**I hope you'll like this one. Read and review please!**_

****


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiss of Fate**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Last Chapter**

Mikan felt dazed as Natsume slowly lifted his mouth from hers. She turned her head away trying to avoid Natsume's penetrating gaze.

'_Damn! Why did I let Natsume kiss me?'_ she thought miserably. _'And why the hell did I respond?'_

She felt her hands tighten their hold against Natsume's shirt as she tried to calm her racing heart. She gave a soft laugh and said, "You really are a pervert, Natsume. You don't care who you kiss as long as it's a girl, right?"

She lifted her eyes and caught the gaze of those bright crimson orbs. A small smile tugging at her face, Mikan lifted her hand to touch Natsume's cheek. "I should have slapped you, you know. But I guess one last kiss from my most hated enemy can be a good remembrance."

Natsume's eyes narrowed, as if trying to comprehend what the hell she was talking about. He caught her hand and pinned her against the tree.

"Stop this nonsense polkadots. You're talking like you're leaving or something," he gritted out.

"Why? Is it too impossible?" Mikan asked quietly, meeting his eyes. "And what do you care?"

Natsume stared at her in disbelief. "You're serious," he whispered with a sudden realization of what Mikan was trying to say. He shook his head. "No way. The academy won't allow you to leave."

"If it's a transfer to another Alice Academy, they will," Mikan explained.

Natsume bent his head, his bangs covering his face.

"_Stop being stubborn, Natsume."_

"_Hn."_

"_You love her."_

"_Shut up."_

"_She loves you too."_

"_I said shut up."_

"_Mikan doesn't know how to lie with a straight face. Just ask her of real feelings and you'll know."_

"_Another nonsensical word and I'll burn you, Imai."_

"_It was just an advice, you idiot."_

"Why?"

Mikan just turned her head sideways.

"Personal reasons," she whispered.

"Like hell!" Natsume burst out. "I heard Souma is going to transfer. Is he the reason?"

Mikan was surprised that he knew. "H-how did you know that he's going to transfer?"

"I know more about this academy more than anyone else," he snapped. "Why? Why are you going to leave?"

"I told you it's personal!" Mikan yelled as she pushed him away from her. She began to run when his next words stopped her.

"Do you love him? Do you love him that much to go after him?"

"He loves me," she answered simply, her back on him.

"Wrong answer, polkadots. Do you love him?"

She clenched her fists then turned around. Her fiery gaze met his as she faced him, then thrust her finger to poke hard against his chest as she bit out her frustration on him "Whether" –poke- "I" –poke- 'love him" –poke- "or not" –poke- "is none" –poke- "of your damn business!" she yelled at him.

Natsume caught her hand but remained stubborn on his question. "It's a simple yes or no question. Even an idiot like you should be able to answer it. Do you love him?"

Mikan's eyes began to moisten as desperation began to gnaw at her. "I don't want to answer! Why can't you just let me leave?" she pleaded pulling her hand from him.

But Natsume's hold even tightened. He pulled her closer until their faces are inches apart, his crimson orbs boring into her hazel ones. "Just answer me honestly. Do you love him?"

"NO!" Mikan cried as she finally admitted it, unaware of the slight tug at Natsume's lips.

"Do you love me?"

"YES!"

It took a few seconds for Mikan to realize what she said. She gasped as her eyes widened. "W-wait… t-that's n-not it… I m-mean…" To her disgust, she felt her heat rising up to her face. She tried to turn her head away to cover her blush. She should have denied it right away but her tongue got stuck with the lie. She closed her eyes as shame began to fill her. She was never a good liar in the first place. Her shocked silence and blush just gave away her true feelings.

She heard his soft chuckle and she felt pain in her heart. He was making fun of her, of her feelings. Suddenly, she felt her chin being tipped up and soft lips captured hers in a sweet gentle kiss. Her eyes sprung open in disbelief as she found herself in Natsume's tight embrace.

Natsume lifted his lips from hers and stared intently at her eyes. "You're not leaving," he stated as though issuing a command.

Mikan stumped her foot on his. "Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean you have control over me, you damn playboy!"

Natsume was about to make another retort when a sound of a branch breaking caught his attention.

"That's why she needs to leave to get away from a bastard like you."

Mikan gasped as she and Natsume both turned to see Akira behind them, obviously not pleased at what he just witnessed.

"A-akira-kun…" Mikan tried to go to him but Natsume caught her hand and pulled her to stay beside him.

"She stays," Natsume said, a hint of anger evident in his tone.

"You have nothing to offer her but misery, Hyuuga," Akira sneered at him.

"A-akira, t-that's enough…" Mikan pleaded.

"All you call her is 'idiot', 'baka', and other unpleasant names. You don't care about her. She's better off with me than someone as cold like you!" Akira continued angrily.

Natsume just continued glaring at him, then he said. "She's an idiot. There's no denying to that."

"Why you…!" Mikan wanted to punch him because of his words.

"But I love this idiot so I won't allow you to take her away from me!"

Silence passed among them as Mikan and Akira stared at Natsume in disbelief.

"So you finally worked out your feelings, eh?" Akira asked quietly, but it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Natsume just grunted. Akira then slowly moved closer and without warning gave a hard punch against Natsume's cheek.

"Akira-kun!", Mikan gasped.

Natsume felt his face snapped sideward but he did not move an inch. He turned his head forward and his furious glare met Akira's serious green eyes.

"That's for being a coward, kid. And for hurting Mikan in the process," Akira said then moved back to face Mikan.

"So, you're choosing him?" Akira asked, obviously trying to cover the hurt he's feeling.

Mikan bent her head, unable to face him. "I-I'm sorry, Akira-kun…"

Akira sighed sadly, then he tipped Mikan's chin to look into her tearful eyes. "No. I'm sorry," he whispered. "I guess I expected too much even though I already know that he's the one you love." He let out a small smile. "Smile Mikan. You always look better when you smile."

Tears began to fall from Mikan's face as she threw herself to Akira's embrace, which caused quite a reaction from Natsume. "Thank you, Akira-kun," she whispered. "I hope this won't ruin our friendship. Please keep in touch with me."

"Hey!" Natsume protested quite loudly, seeing the embrace lasted longer than necessary.

"Shut up kid!" Akira answered back, Mikan still in his arms. He then removed himself from Mikan's embrace and pushed her towards the firecaster.

"Hey Hyuuga. Take care of her... or next time I'll surely snatch her from you," he bored his eyes at Natsume.

Natsume continued to glare at him as he reached out to take Mikan's hand in his, then he bent his head in a bow. "Arigatou... sempai."

Akira smiled sadly, gave one last look at Mikan and left.

Mikan and Natsume stared at his retreating back in silence, their hands still linked. Mikan still couldn't believe at Natsume's confession a while ago. She turned to look at him and called his name, "Natsume…"

"You didn't have to throw yourself at him, you baka."

"Eh? You…!" she stopped as she realized what had just happened. Then she grinned. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Natsume lifted his eyebrow at that question. "So? That jerk was embracing my girlfriend. You expect me to just smile over that?"

"G-girlfriend?" Mikan squeaked. "W-when did I become your girlfriend?"

Natsume smirked. "Since the minute you admitted you love me."

"T-that's… a-ah… I…"

"I love you too."

Mikan just gaped at him. She already heard him confess in front of Akira-sempai but hearing him say those words in front of her is something more… romantic? Her heart began to thump widely, and her legs are turning into jelly, her mind totally blank, her…

"Before a bug finds its way into your mouth, we better head back to the dance. Besides I don't want to share the taste of a bug when I kiss you," he smirked as he pulled her towards the auditorium.

A loud screech was heard as reply. "Natsume no baka!"

* * *

"Attention Mikan Sakura! Your partner awaits you for the last dance!" 

Most of the Second year class B just smiled and shook their heads. Even after six years, Mikan and Hotaru still continue to participate in the last dance together. So what happened next was a shock to all of them. This time it wasn't Hotaru who walked towards the stage to claim the dance with Mikan… it was Natsume Hyuuga! Jaws began dropping down the floor as they saw Mikan smiling and extending her hand towards the fire caster. What was more surprising was that the normally poker faced black cat has a small smile plastered on his face! They saw Natsume pulled Mikan close to him, placing his left arm against her waist while her right arms rested on his shoulder.

"No way!"

"What just happened?"

"Isn't it that Mikan Sakura already has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it's Akira Souma."

"So, why is she dancing with Natsume Hyuuga for the last dance?"

"What's going on?"

"Don't tell me she's the one that Natsume-kun likes?"

"Argghhhhhh!"

Well, no one could believe it. How could they? Mikan and Natsume always fight each other like cats and dogs.

"Wait a minute!" one of the fan girls shouted. "Isn't it that Natsume-kun is in love with the girl he first kissed? Don't tell me that it's Mikan Sakura?!"

"Yup, you guessed it right."

"What?!!!"

They all turned to see Hotaru behind them, a huge crab at her right hand. Beside her was a girl and on her other side poor Ruka, holding a plate of crabs (another blackmail, I guess..XD)

"Right, Hina-san?" Hotaru turned to the girl beside her. Hina, the fortune teller grinned back.

"You're really a genius, Hotaru-sempai," she said admiringly. "You were able to guess who the girl is based on the few clues I've given."

Hotaru snorted. "It was easy. And I wasn't making any guess. I was sure of it."

"That's impossible!" another girl screeched.

"So you want proof?" Hotaru challenged. She placed her crab on the plate Ruka was holding, then took a photo from her pocket and showed it to them.

Curious, Hina and Ruka also looked at the photo and were surprised. The photo was shot on top of the Sakura tree and it showed two kids sitting on one of its branches. The young boy in the picture was holding the girl's collar and is… kissing her! Ruka heard loud gasps from the fan girls as they realized that the young boy was Natsume and the girl was Mikan Sakura.

"T-this… this was the vision I've seen!" Hina exclaimed.

"H-how did you get this?" Ruka asked with wonder.

"I have dozens of cameras scattered around the academy," Hotaru answered nonchalantly. A devilish glint in the eye, she turned to Ruka. "I also have yours."

Ruka paled. "H-hey… don't show it to Natsume…"

Hotaru just shrugged as she finished her crab. "Sure." Then she returned the remains of her crab on Ruka's plate. "Now be a good boy and bring Hina and me another plate… or else…"

"Come on, Hotaru-chan. Stop terrorizing Ruka-kun," a cheerful voice came from behind them.

'_Thanks Koko!_' Ruka mouthed at him.

Hotaru, Ruka, Hina, and Koko smiled at each other as they turned their heads to look at the couple still dancing on the floor, oblivious to the continuous wails of the dejected members of the Natsume fan club. Akira Souma shook his head and smiled as he stared at the couple, then slammed his fist on the head of his friend Taki for continuing to tease him on being heartbroken. All of them thinking of the same thing… Finally, they are together. Two stubborn people finally were able to express their real feelings to each other. It was a nice turn of event for them. It was so romantic. Suddenly…

"You baka! You stepped on my foot!"

"I'm not stupid, you hentai! You were holding me too tight!"

"That's because you don't know how to dance! If I don't hold you, you'll fall flat on your face and embarrass us both!"

"Natsume no baka!"

Ruka, Hina, and Akira sweatdropped. Koko laughed. Hotaru was pissed off. Natsume and Mikan stopped arguing when they heard an unmistakably sound of a gun cracking and turned to see Hotaru holding her baka gun, aiming at them.

Acting on instinct, Natsume pulled Mikan out of the dance floor to escape.

* * *

"That was all your fault, you baka!" Mikan accused him as she tagged after him. 

When they reached the Sakura tree, Natsume looked up and began to climb up the branch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikan yelled.

Natsume looked down and stretched his hand to her. "Grab my hand."

Mikan raised her hand to him and felt him pull her up. Now they were both sitting on the top of one of the branches. Mikan looked up and held her breath as she stared at the stars. "Wow!" she gushed.

"_I want it to be special and romantic. And it has to be the boy that I truly love… Night time would be more romantic I think. We could sit under a tree and gaze into the stars holding each other hands."_

Mikan smiled as she remembered her answer when one of her friends asked her how she would like her first kiss to be. Her first kiss six years ago… It didn't happen the way she wanted but… She turned her gaze to Natsume who was also looking up into the stars. At least it was with the boy she truly loved.

Natsume felt her eyes on him. "What?"

Mikan shook her head. "Nothing."

Natsume stared at her, as if trying to read her thoughts. Then he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "Déjà vu," he whispered to her. "Do you remember?"

Mikan smiled. "The time when you stole my first kiss?"

"I did not steal it. It was meant to be." Natsume said.

Mikan's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Natsume just shook his head in amusement. _'What a cute idiot. But still an idiot.'_ He lowered his head and captured Mikan's lips in a kiss, a bare whisper escaping his lips.

"It was fate."

-fin-

* * *

**_Ahhhh! Mushy-mushy-mushy! I can't believe I made it too mushy! Hahaha! Yipee!!! Finally finished! I finished my third fic! Yahoo! Well, what do you think of the ending? Good? Bad? Did I just waste your precious time reading 14 chapters of this fic? Hehehe. Please review… :-)_**

**_Hahhhh! I'm drained. But thanks for all the readers who had kept track of this fic! Thanks for all the patience, especially for my late updates. So far, this fic has the most number of reviews in all my stories. Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad you liked it a lot. I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment. (hey, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! XD)_**

_**Thanks for all those who reviewed Chapter 13:**_

**_gurlzrule14, MaRsKiLLeRs, yanzell, deynaz _**

**_estrela jem, fLowSpRak'07, Tomboy13, anitsirhc _**

**_glenda23, sarafyna-chan, jwinkee, yumi hasegawa _**

**_morissa, yuuri13, double L, rukatoki _**

**_rocketandroll, MoonNight's Mystic, ayen christopher _**

**_KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN, SnowCharms, alf05, Pink Fire101 _**

**_Azurana K.. Colette G., Knight of Caeli, cupidsangel _**

**_YAC, icedprincess6063, Typh, Mikan-Natsume _**

**_Ajpuyi, MelleeFluous, flora0moonstone, Siti _**

**_tinkerbellie, black cat girl 2006, Cat4862, Diana _**


End file.
